Life Fiber of Zero
by LZW
Summary: What would happen if Senketsu was alive but transported to another world? Will Ryuko get back her friend? Little did she know of the dangers that awaited her beyond the portal. Follow her and Inumuta on their misadventures in Halkeginia as they are forced to deal with snobby nobles and backward technology. Crack With Plot. OP Ryuko. OP Inumuta. Complete. Cover Art By: SouruitaH0wlz
1. Chapter 1: Portal

A week has passed since the battle with Ragyo and Covers, everyone is busy trying to help Satsuki form a new system for society when Satsuki calls for an emergency meeting.

Everyone gathers at the Kiryuin Mansion to receive a shocking piece of news, especially for Ryuko.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE?!**" Ryuko shouted as she slammed the table.

"Its only a possibility, one of the remaining satellites orbiting Earth picked up a strange energy signature as Senketsu was destroyed. In theory this energy signature could have been a portal which sent Senketsu somewhere, but its only my theory it could be wrong." Inumuta explained.

"And we have no idea when or where this 'portal' will open up again." Satsuki added.

Ryuko slumped back into her seat disappointed.

"It is possible that he survived, Senketsu is a very special kamui." Iori added.

"If Senketsu is alive then Ryuko needs to find him, if she doesn't find him then she will be lonely again as Senketsu was such a good friend to her! No one can replace Senketsu in Ryuko's heart!" Mako said while dancing and gesturing around in a spotight.

"I agree with Mankanshouko." Gamagori said in agreement. "If Senketsu isn't gone we need to find him and bring him back."

"That Kamui is powerful, we need to find it before anyone else does or it could become a serious threat." Sanageyama stated.

"The monkey is right." Jakuzure added. "If someone else uses it it could become a problem for Satsuki-sama!"

Sanageyama frowned at being called a monkey but kept quiet for now.

Aikuro and Tsumugu both nodded agreeingly.

"All the more reason that we should go and look for him right now rather than sitting at this table doing nothing!" Ryuko said with frustration.

"I already have Inumuta using the satellites to search for him calm down" The older of the Kiryuin sisters trying to pacify her sister said, pointing at Inumuta typing away on his laptop.

A silence befell the room as everyone waited anxiously for the results.

Inumuta appeared shocked as he saw the results of the satellite scans, Senketsu was not anywhere on Earth anymore.

Everyone looked up as Inumuta shut his laptop and put his hand to his chin contemplatingly.

"I have good news and bad news." Inumuta finally said. "The bad news is that Senketsu is no longer on this planet," Everyone but Satsuki, who looked slightly shocked, gasped at the revelation. "The good news is that because of the way the life fibers worked, it is possible that he ended up on another planet somewhere with sentient life."

The room became eerily silent as everyone was thinking of what to do.

"Damn it!" Ryuko yelled in frustration. "Just when I finally thought I found him he is actually so far out of my reach!"

"Satsuki-sama," Inumuta interjected.

Satsuki looked over to him and hummed questioningly.

"I request to help Ryuko in her search for Senketsu, there is still data i wish to gather on the kamui." Inumuta requested as he bowed.

Satsuki looked at Inumuta quizzically and thought for a moment. "Very well, you may assist her in looking for Senketsu, the rest of you are to assist me and Nudist Beach in rebuilding and restructuring society. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone left Inumuta and Ryuko alone to discuss the issue.

"How are we even supposed to find him?" Ryuko said dejectedly. "There are probably millions of planets he could be at."

"We don't have to find the planet, we just have to find another portal." Inumuta explained.

"But we don't know when or where another portal will open." Ryuko sighed.

"True, but when I analyzed you after the fight with Ragyou i found something intriguing." Inumuta said trying to get Ryuko curious. "The life fibers in your body are stopping your body from growing and repairing your aged cells to tip top form as it deems further growth as a hinderance. You could in theory, live forever."

Ryuko was taken aback by this piece of information.

"So because I can live forever, Its only a matter of time before I find a portal and Senketsu!" Ryuko said with renewed fervor.

"Exactly." Inumuta confirmed.

Ryuko and Inumuta both set out to track down the portals trying to get to Senketsu.

* * *

A hundred years have passed since her father's death and Ryuko went to visit his grave. She stabbed her scissors into the ground, "Hey dad, its been a long time since I set out to find Senketsu, the portals never lasted long. They only hold for about five minutes before disappearing, its such a pain to reach the portals just as they disappear, but one day I know I'll find Senketsu."

She pulled the scissors out of the ground, shrunk and put them back into their sheath by her thigh. It was a gift from Iori along with a sheath for their larger version on her back. She smilled as she remembered her friends, Gamagori and Mako were married and happily lived together with her family eating mystery croquettes everyday. Jakuzure moved in with Satsuki, Sanageyama opened a dojo, Iori was put in charge of the new clothing industry, Aikuro set up a water park naming it 'Nudist Water Theme Park' and Tsumugu was the new chief of police. Satsuki was enjoying her life as the new president of the Kiryuin enterprise and focused on rebuilding Revocks' reputation.

'They've all already passed on...' she thought, as a tear came to her eye from the slight loneliness.

"We should go Ryuko its getting late." a familiar voice behind her said.

"Yea alright." replied an exhausted Ryuko.

Ryuko and Inumuta both walked back to the mansion Satsuki left to her.

As they walked Ryuko remembered how ridiculous it sounded at first. Upon Satsuki's passing, Inumuta apparently decided that it was time to initiate project 'Eternal' , he had secretly been creating a bio-android so that he could continue to help Ryuko and collect data. When he first told Ryuko about it she thought he was insane but when he returned one week later in a body that resembled himself when she first met him she was impressed to say the least.

In the hundred years that passed technology had advanced to a point where she could believe most everything, Inumuta's 'transformation' only solidified her belief that there was nothing impossible. His new body was made of nanobots capable of functioning under the most extreme conditions and was capable of superhuman feats.

Inumuta suddenly stopped and ran off to an alley with Ryuko running behind.

"Whats going on?" Ryuko asked between breathes.

"My sensors just picked up a portal opening close by, we will be able to make it in this one in time." Inumuta stated.

"So we're finally going to find Senketsu?!" Ryuko excitedly asked.

"Yea but be careful we don't know what to expect there, for all we know the life fibers may already have invaded the planet." Inumuta cautioned.

Ryuko nodded and they both sped onward to the portal. It soon came into view, much like the others, it was a green oval they seemingly floated above the ground. They both jumped into the portal just as it was closing.

They both floated in what seemed like an endless void, they grabbed each other before they floated apart and they floated towards a similar green oval. They both blacked out as they entered.

* * *

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic so please review it and tell me how to improve. I really hope I haven't done anything wrong like break a copyright or something like that. If I did tell me in a PM or review i seriously do not want any problems with anyone for this. It was an idea that was buzzing around in my head forcing me to write it. Any ideas for future chapters are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) Or Kill La Kill.


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning

"_Japanese so only Ryuko and Inumuta can understand."_

* * *

A message appeared before me : 'Systems rebooting, standby in 3, 2, 1, Systems rebooted.' stood up and looked around all i saw was smoke and Ryuko on the ground unconscious.

'I'd better activate my active camouflage and wait it out, no telling what might be out there. '

As the smoke cleared Inumuta saw what looked like a school of magicians, and now that he thought about it, magic was possible, after all this is a whole nother world. He saw Ryuko begin to get up and a short pink haired magician began speaking to an older man in blue robes holding a wooden staff who looks to be a teacher of sorts. The language sounded familiar and he realized it was an olden form of French.

'Good thing I forced Ryuko to learn all of our languages incase the planet spoke one of them and it looks like I was right, I just hope she remembers.' Inumuta smirked as he thought of her frustrated face at having learn the hundreds of languages on Earth. He on the other hand had practically the entire internet in his storage and did not need to learn.

He scanned the area and found out that there was very little technology in the surrounding area. It had seemed that the planet was really lacking in technology.

'Well at least I run on solar power so no problem for me there. I just hope Ryuko can handle life without automatic hair salons.'

Inumuta activated his earpiece communicator and contacted his partner.

"_Ryuko, you alright?"_

"_Yea I'm fine, where are you?"_

"_I'm under camouflage right now they are speaking the olden form of French so you should be able to understand them."_

"_So what is this place? It looks pretty old, like in medieval times or something like that."_

"_I'm afraid that it is in medieval times, but thats a good thing because that means the life fibers might not have taken root here yet."_

"_Wait someones coming!"_

Inumuta saw the pink haired magician from before approach Ryuko, she said something to her and kissed her on the cheek.

'Oops I forgot to turn on the translator.'

Inumuta willed it to start and the programme activated.

'There we go now I should be able to understand her.'

Suddenly, a surge of energy came from Ryuko's left hand as she looked at it with a face as if in pain. A strange writing was being etched onto her hand, it wasn't hieroglyphics, Inumuta could read those. He quickly took a picture with my optics and stored it in his memory. After a few moments the writings began to disappear.

'I guess the life fibers deemed the writings as an injury and so removed them, but what was that strange energy it gave off?'

* * *

'Ouch! Damn that hurt but atleast its gone now.'

"What the hell was that?!" Ryuko asked

"T-That was the runes being etched but it d-disappeared s-somehow..." she stuttered, obviously shocked at the runes disappearing.

"What runes?!" she asked rather fiercely.

"The familiar runes, I summoned you to be my familiar." Louise replied timidly at the sudden fierceness Ryuko's voice.

'Familiar? OH NO! NO WAY am I becoming some servant to a magician like in those stories!' Ryuko raged.

"Listen little girl, I'm not here to be your servant I refuse your contract and since the runes aren't on me, you have no way to bind me to you."

"B-But you can't do that! You're my familiar and I'm your master! NOW OBEY ME!" Louise said, regaining her confidence.

"I'm done here!"

Ryuko threw her hands in the air in frustration and contacted Inumuta.

"_Hey Inumuta can you turn me invisible too? This is pissing me off!"_

"_Sure thing just give me a moment."_ He said as Ryuko felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"I'm done here!" Ryuko said as she put her hand to her ear and said something Louise didn't understand.

Then she suddenly disappeared, Louise stood dumbfounded as everyone's jaws dropped at her familiar disappearing. Then Montmorency spoke up.

"As expected of the Zero! Not only did you summon a commoner but one that leaves you immediately!" she laughed.

Everyone followed suit and bombarded her with insults as tears welled in her eyes.

"Alright everyone back to class, except for you Miss Valliere, I need to speak to you regarding this." Mr Colbert said sternly.

Mr Colbert motioned her to follow him as he went into his workshop, Louise followed behind him expecting the worst. He shut the door as she entered.

"Now Miss Valliere, please explain to me what happened after you summoned your familiar." Mr Colbert asked with concern evident in his voice.

"After I summoned her I kissed her like you instructed and the runes appeared, but they then faded. Then when I told her I was her master she said she was done here then put her hand to her ear and said something in a strange language. After that she just disappeared."

Mr Colbert looked contemplatively at me for a moment before speaking.

"I think that the familiar you summoned is interesting, to say the least. If she can turn invisible there is no telling what else she can do, you best look for her. Also, no you may not redo the ritual, it is sacred." he said firmly.

Lousie sighed, thanked him and went to look for her familiar, with only one thought in mind.

'When I find that familiar, she is gonna pay for putting me through all that.'

* * *

Inumuta and Ryuko walked around the castle like building until they saw a maid walking through a corridor. Ryuko decided to talk to her and asked Inumuta to disable her camouflage.

"Hey! Maid lady!" Ryuko called out.

Siesta heard someone call out behind her and turned around. She saw a girl with strange clothing and a weird hair style waving at her. She stopped to greet the person.

"Good morning, milady." Siesta said pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm new to this place could you tell me what this place is?"

"Well, this is the Tristain Academy of Magic."

"Ok, can you tell me the name of the continent and surrounding countries?"

"This is the continent of Halkeginia and the surrounding countries are Romalia, Gallia, Germania, and the land beyond the land of the elves' Holy Land, Rub' Al Khali."

"Then what about religion? What are the religions here?"

"Well there is only the Founder Brimir that everyone worships."

"Alright one more question then."

"Yes?"

"Whats your name?"

"Siesta"

"Alright thanks for the help Siesta, I'm Ryuko. Bye!" Ryuko said before disappearing.

Siesta stood there for a moment in bewilderment before dismissing it as a hallucination and got back to work.

* * *

A/N : Should I put In Derflinger? How do you think the story should go? Should I put them with Louise or let them adventure on their own? Please review and tell me how to improve!

Disclaimer : I do not own Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) or Kill la Kill.


	3. Chapter 3: Accusation

A/N : There will be a lot of Louise bashing from this chapter onwards. I personally feel that in the anime she beat up Saito way too much so I will bash her here to 'even it out'. If you object to this then just stop reading.

"_Japanese so only Ryuko and Inumuta understand."_

* * *

"_So what do we do now? Based on what the maid told us, the people here don't even know whats beyond their continent." _Ryuko sighed.

"_I think the best course of action would be to establish contact with someone in this school, based on what we've seen so far the entire continent follows this Brimir and is based entirely on nobility. The students here all seem to be nobility, so its safe to assume that nobility is a right of magic users."_ Inumuta suggested.

"_Then who should we contact? These brats are all stuck up and annoying, and the servants around here can't really do much for us."_

"_I think we should observe the teachers of the academy for now, some of them may actually be trustworthy, and we should also keep quiet about being from another world. We could try and offer some technology in return for help, I have plans for all the machines in our world stored in my memory. Giving them some simple ones should be fine."_

"_Alright, but if we're gonna offer them technology we need someone who isn't a stuck up annoying idiot who believes magic is absolute, is there any kind of research building around here?" _

"_Hmm, my scans show there is a building that resembles a workshop on site and there's someone inside."_

"_Perfect! If someone is using the workshop then they may be just who we're looking for."_

"_Alright it's this way, but who should talk to him?"_

"_You of course, you sciency types should get along well."_

"_Okay then..." _

* * *

Professor Colbert was in his lab working on his invention after dealing with the second years.'

'And if I connect this here and that there, then put a flame here, EUREKA!'

The engine he was working on sprung to life as the flame in the chamber grew brighter and hotter.

"BOOM!"

Colbert stood there coated in soot as he examined the remnants of his engine. He used a simple wind spell to clear the soot and smoke from the room before picking up the pieces of his engine. He heard a clapping behind him, Colbert turned around to see with blue hair and a jacket which covered his mouth. As he spoke the top of the jacket opened and closed when he was done speaking.

"Well thats a good try for an amateur, but your engine overheated and you can use coal as a fuel source instead of fire magic and the chamber should be made of metal." the strange man said.

'I wonder who he is?'

"Are you interested in engines and other machines?!"

"Yes, you could say I am a travelling scientist of sorts, I go from place to place and observe their technology."

'A travelling scientist! Oh the many things I could learn about!"

"And so what brings you to the academy, I am afraid I do not have much to offer in the way of technology and the others around here believe it is foolish."

"Actually I was hoping I could teach you a few things in return for some lodging, you see my partner and I were travelling when we saw this place, we are exhausted and wish to rest for a few days. My name is Hoka Inumuta by the way."

"Jean Colbert, and where is your companion?"

"She is resting in the forest nearby, I will bring her here if we can find lodging." Inumuta explained.

"How do I know you really possess the knowledge of which I seek? Any proof?"

Inu then pulled out a strange rectangular container with a liquid in it and a metal tip from a pouch with strange wordings on it 'Sparitual Displacement Pouch'.

He press down a switch beside the metal tip and suddenly fire appeared above the tip.

"Astounding!"

"Is this enough proof for you?" Inumuta asked.

'I must know more about this strange fire device from him!'

"What is that and how did it produce fire?!".

"Its called a lighter, the metal inside produces a spark which ignite the fuel in the chamber here producing fire, but it is already over a hundred years old where I come from"

'A hundred years old! That means their current technology must be amazing! I cannot afford to lose this chance to learn more from this mysterious man!'

"That is enough proof for now, follow me to the headmaster's office, we will discuss the terms of your lodging there."

"Very well, lead the way."

As the two arrived outside the headmaster's office with Ryuko following them, invisible of course, Inumuta prepared himself to meet the headmaster of the school. What he saw slightly lowered his opinion of the man. As Colbert opened the door, Inumuta saw a green haired lady with her foot pressing against an old bearded man, who he assumed was the headmaster, against the ground and calling him pervert while he had a very strange look on his face.

"Umm, are we interrupting something?" Colbert asked, also unnerved by the scene before him.

"No no, come right in, OOF!" He said as he was kicked again.

Jean and Inumuta slowly enter the office as the old man gets up and sits behind the desk and the green haired lady went to stand beside him.

"So Mr Colbert who is this man you brought with you? Also please forget what you just saw with Miss Longueville and I"

"Of course Headmaster Osmond, and this man is a traveling scientist who has offered to teach us what he knows in return for lodging for him and his companion."

"O And what has he got to teach us, might I ask?"

This time, Inumuta pulled out a pocket fan and aimed it at the headmaster. He switched it on and it blew his beard to upwards.

"Astounding! What is this thing, how does it produce wind?"

"It is called a fan, the blades spin to create wind, and as I have told Colbert, this is already a hundred years old where I am from. Earlier I showed him an object which can produce fire."

"This is amazing, I shall arrange for lodgings for you and your companion but I request that you share your knowledge with Mr Colbert, you will of course be paid for teaching us. You can also join Mr Colbert in teaching his classes if you wish, I too would like to see some interesting 'things'. Also where is this land of which you hail from, no lands we know of have this technology yet."

"I shall only further discuss this topic at a later date after me and my companion have settled down and are familiar with the surroundings."

"Very well then, Miss Longueville could you please bring me the lodging forms?"

The headmaster did some paperwork and asked Colbert to escort Inumuta to his room. On the way there he discussed the schedule for when he would meetup to discuss about how to improve on Colbert's designs.

As they got to their rooms, Inumuta noticed that apparently the students all stayed within the academy itself. They were placed next to a room of a person named Louise.

As Colbert handed Inumuta the keys to his room, he told Inumuta to get meals from the staff whenever. Inumuta told him that he would fetch Ryuko from the 'forest' later on. As the pair entered the room, they looked around and noted all the features, it was a nicely decorated room that suited nobility well, the bed was a queen sized bed. Inumuta and Ryuko had shared beds throughout our travels in the past so there was no problem there. Inumuta didn't even need to sleep he just did it to pass the time.

Inumuta took out one of his 10 solar batteries and set it out on the window sill to recharge as he took out one of his spares from his Sparitual Displacement Pouch. As Ryuko turned her camouflage off and collapsed into the bed, she instantly felt the soft springy bed's effect as she drifted off into sleep.

As Inumuta fitted in his spare battery, he looked over and saw Ryuko collapsed into the bed

'It must have been a tiring day for her.'

Inumuta looked out the window contemplatively, noting the two moons in the sky using his sensors.

'We finally reached the world Senketsu ended up on, I just hope its on this continent.'

'It seems that Senketsu is not in the academy, but my scans did pick up some life fibers, the signal was very faint so it might be in a vault somewhere. I wonder if I can convince that teacher to supply me with metals I can use to construct a makeshift rocket and satellite, it would speed up the search considerably. For now I have to rest, my batteries need recharging. I think the best thing to teach them about now would be pens, they apparently still use quills here.'

As Inumuta went to sit down on a chair in the room, he heard a knock on the door.

He went to open it and saw the short pink haired magician from before, it was then that he said something that he probably should not have ever said.

" O hey! You're that pink haired brat from earlier!"

* * *

'Stupid familiar, disappearing into thin air, when I get a hold of her…!'

As Louise walked back to my room, she saw the door of the room next to her's close and Mr Colbert walk away.

'No one uses that room, could it be a new student at the academy? Well then as a proud member of the Valliere family, one of the most prestigious families in Tristain, I must introduce myself.'

She walked towards the room and saw the new plaque read 'Scientist'.

'A scientist living next to me, I wonder why he's here and how he arranged to live here, he must be very smart if he can convince the headmaster to let him stay here. Maybe he can help with my problem!'

She knocked on the door and when it opened, a blue haired man with a jacket that covered his mouth answered the door. The part of the jacket covering his mouth opened as he spoke.

" O hey! You're that pink haired brat from earlier!" the scientist exclaimed.

'Who the hell does he think he is! Calling me a brat, he doesn't look like a noble, he must be a commoner, in that case I has better teach him some manners!'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT! I'm a noble and I will not have some commoner insulting me!"

"Commoner? Can a commoner do this?"

As he said that, a flame appeared on his finger.

"You're a noble?!"

"Nope, I'm a scientist!"

He then spread out his palm and held a strange rectangular container and he pressed down on a switch next to the metal tip and produced fire.

"How do you do that!?"

"Science." the man replied cryptically.

'This is getting annoying, I need to know what he is doing here.'

"Who are you? How did you get a room here? What are you doing here? What's with those clothes? And how does that open when you speak?" Louise bombarded.

"In that order, I am a Scientist, Through Science. Scientific Research, Science Related, And Science." He answered with an overwhelming amount of crypticallity.

She stared at him in a way that radiated anger, though he seemed unphased, he opened his jacket to speak.

"Fine fine, I am a travelling scientist, I spoke with Mr Colbert and Headmaster Osmond, I am here to collect data, these are scientist clothes and this opens with technology, satisfied?" He answered.

Louise stood there for a moment to absorb the information.

"Okay, but what about me being a brat from earlier, I don't recall ever meeting you!"

"It was at the summoning ritual, you were being awfully rude to my friend, so its natural that I wouldn't think highly of you for insulting my friend." He replied.

'Summoning ritual? Friend? I summoned two familiars? But then where did he disappear off to?'

"Wait you're my familiar? How dare you treat your master with such disrespect!"

"One: You are not my master. Two: I now see why she wanted to get away from you. And Three: See you in class."

Louise stood there dumbfounded at what just happened, her familiar just denied her and he said something about seeing her in class. Louise exploded into a fit of rage and started banging on the door and demanding that he let her in so she could punish him.

After Inumuta shut the door he locked it and deployed an energy shield just to be safe. He headed towards the bookshelf in the room and decided to read one of the books. The language resembled an olden form of writing used.

'The language and writing are different, hmm interesting, I should collect as much data as possible.'

He heard the girl from earlier start hammering away at the door and shouting at him to come out. He just tuned down my audio receptors and thanked Ryuko's parents for making Ryuko a heavy sleeper. Inumuta really do not want a repeat of the incident at Satsuki's Mansion. He shuddered at the thought of a half-asleep Ryuko pissed at being woken up swinging her scissors around cutting up the walls.

The sun had already gone down so he checked his battery and saw that it was fully charged. Inumuta stored it in his pouch and looked out the window and as the scans said, there were two moons on this world, one blue one red. Fascinated, he amplified his optics and tried to get as much astronomical data as possible tonight. With a new world, comes lifetimes of new possibilities for data.

As he heard the pounding stop, Inumuta assumed that she had given up and returned to her room. He tuned up my audio receptors and continued to examine the stars. Only to hear her shout something on the other side.

"**FIREBALL!**"

The door exploded and she was blasted back by the explosion.

'Good thing I put that shield there, but its amazing how she's still asleep through.'

The explosion had gathered quite a crowd as Mr Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, some other teachers and a few students gathered to see what had happened. Inumuta quickly dispersed the shield and joined the crowd.

"Blowing up doors in the middle of the night Louise? No wonder you're the Zero! Louise the Zero!"

'So her name is Louise, but what is this about being a Zero? My sensors stated that that explosion held enough energy to power a small house! Being able to create that on a whim is astounding.'

"Enough! All of you return to your dorms!" Mr Colbert told all of the students.

"Miss Valliere, may you please enlighten us on why you have just assaulted Mr Hoka, our new teacher?" Headmaster Osmond questioned.

He stood there slightly amused by her face paling from the revelation that she just assaulted a teacher.

'My familiar is a teacher at the academy now? So thats what he meant by see you in class! But I just attacked a teacher then, but he is my familiar! As his master I have the right to discipline him! I'll just tell the teachers about it, then he'll get it!' Louise thought, as a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"But Headmaster Osmond, he is my familiar! As his master I have the right to punish him as I see fit!"

"Miss Valliere, the familiar you summoned was a female and Mr Hoka as you can see is clearly a male, and even if he is your familiar, what has he done to earn this punishment?"

"He refused to acknowledge me as his master and as such he must be punished."

"Miss Valliere why don't you just try and complete the contract with him to prove he is your familiar?" Headmaster Osmond suggested.

"I can arrange for you to do so in front of the whole school tomorrow if you so wish to prove he is your familiar." Mr Colbert added.

Colbert turned to Inumuta for comfirmation.

"Any objections Mr Hoka?"

"Sure why not, if I'm going to teach here I need to gain the trust of the students."

"That settles it then, please report to the original summoning area after breakfast tomorrow." Mr Colbert finalized.

"I have a suggestion to make, lets make it so that if Louise fails to make the contract with me on the third try, she will have to join Mr Colbert and I in the workshop after lessons to make up for not being able to summon a familiar. If she succeeds, then I will listen to her every whim and command without question." Inumuta said evilly as a devious idea came into his mind, one that would scare Louise to bits.

"I agree to those conditions!" Louise proudly declared.

'I just hope I'm right, since I am technically a consciousness inside a non-living object, the contract should not respond to me.'

"Very well then, we shall make the arrangements." Headmaster Osmond stated.

"Also on another note, I have access to the teacher's section of the library do I not?"

"Yes, just present this to the librarian and she will allow you to look through the teacher's section."

Headmaster Osmond handed Inumuta a ring of keys with each labelled and a ring, which signified that he was a teacher.

"Well now that the matter has been taken care of, let us return to bed, especially you Miss Valliere, our budget for repairing the aftermath of your explosions is running low." Headmaster Osmond turned to Louise as he said.

"If nothing else I shall be going to the library to read up on important matters."

Inumuta went towards the library, thinking of what to look for on the way.

'I should read up on the magic system and laws of the area, they seem to be pretty biased towards the nobles by the looks of it.'

He proceeded to the library and started looking through the teacher's section for suitable books. He sat at a table and began his reading.

* * *

A/N : Wow what a long chapter, guess I really enjoy bashing Louise a bit too much, anyway review what you think I should do next and how you think I should work the story through. Thanks for the support and feel free to contribute any ideas you may have via PM or Reviews. Fave and Follow if you enjoyed.

Disclaimer : I do not own Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) or Kill La Kill.


	4. Chapter 4: Duel

"Japanese so only Inumuta and Ryuko understand."

* * *

Louise stood on the stage as the entire school gathered in the room, Inumuta stood next to her with the other teachers nearby. She looked towards her familiar as the Headmaster made his announcement.

"Miss Valliere will now attempt to complete her contract servant part of her familiar summoning with this man here, who she claims to have summoned along with another mysterious lady that disappeared on the day itself. She will have three attempts to complete the contract, should she fail to complete it in three tries, she shall be punished and held back for extra lessons with Mr Colbert everyday."

She shivered at the thought of spending time after school with Mr Colbert in his workshop, hoping that one of his inventions do not blow up in her face, not that things have not blown up in her face before.

The Headmaster stepped aside and gestured for me to begin. Inumuta knelt down and she leaned in to kiss his left cheek.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar!" Louise chanted as she kissed him.

She stepped back and waited but nothing happened, Louise decided to repeat it on his right cheek but still nothing had happened. For the third time, she decided to kiss him on the lips with a different chant.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar!" she stepped back hoping, praying to Brimir with all her faith, for it to work this time.

"AAAGGHHHH!"

An ear piercing scream resounded across the room as the people present were shocked to see Inumuta clutch his head in pain and fall to the floor. I backed away as the teachers slowly approached him. Suddenly, smoke erupted from the ground he stood on and spread around the room.

'What have I done! Calm down Louise, its probably just the runes carving themselves in...to...his... head?'

As the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a skeleton in the same position Inumuta had been. Everyone stared in shock for the next few moments before the skeleton was blown away into ashes and nothing remained of him.

'Now I know I killed him! I didn't even know his name! Oh what am I going to do!?'

A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder and Louise jolted around to see Inumuta standing behind her with a grin on his face.

* * *

As she kissed him, Inumuta pretended to clutch his head in pain and scream. As he fell to the ground, he activated his smoke canisters which his builder nanobots had created earlier. Next, he activated his stealth and turned on his projector to project a skeleton at where he was and watched as everyone looked in horror of what they saw. Inumuta then activated stage two and showed the skeleton being blown away as if made of ash.

After a few moments, he decided that he was done with his 'demonstration' and deactivated his stealth to sneak behind Louise. Inumuta put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back only to have a priceless look of disbelief.

"But you were there, and you died, and you blew away! How are you still here?!" she said confused.

Mr Colbert examined Inumuta and shook his head towards the Headmaster who nodded and went up to address the crowd.

"Now we have checked through Mr Hoka and determined that he has no runes on his person, Miss Valliere will have to join Mr Colbert after school." the room burst into laughter and jeers were thrown.

"Taking this opportunity seeing as the whole school is gathered here, I would like to introduce our new Engineering Instructor, Mr Hoka Inumuta, who will mainly be joining in Mr Colbert's classes, and Discipline Mistress, Miss Matoi Ryuko who will be in charge of getting you lot to behave."

Inumuta and the unstealthed Ryuko step up for all to see as they gasped.

"I will not allow commoners to teach us!" a lone blond boy with a frilly shirt shouted.

Soon the entire student body was in an uproar as the students protested against having commoners teaching them. Ryuko then stepped up to the front.

"Listen here you kids, you saw what he just did, it was made possible without the use of magic, using only machines to do so! If you got a problem with him or me teaching you guys then come to Vestri Court at noon and fight me! You can come all at once, if I am defeated, me and him will leave the academy. If I win, there will be no more complaints about this and you are all to listen to him and me as you would your other teachers, feel free to come and watch." Ryuko challenged.

"I Guiche de Gramont will lead the fight against the commoner! All those who will fight with me, meet at Vestri Court before noon!" the blond haired boy revealed himself as.

* * *

Louise stood there dumbfounded as the familiar she had summoned, Ryuko, challenged the entire school to a fight, she could no longer think properly after all that had happened and blacked out.

When she awoke, she saw it was nearly noon and headed to Vestri Court to see what would happen.

Guiche and his 'army' marched on as they arrived at Vestri Court with noon approaching and the Discipline mistress nowhere in sight. The teachers were also present to prevent casualties.

"Hah! As expected of a commoner to flee from a fight!" Guiche scoffed.

"What was that about me fleeing?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Ryuko emerge out of thin air twirling a strange small dagger with a circular handle on her finger. Some whispers went around on how she did that while Guiche was busy looking at her weapon.

"That is your weapon?! Its tiny!" Guiche laughed.

"Yeah, its my weapon," she said as the strange weapon started unfolding. "but before we start this fight, which one of you are watching?" As she held the strange weapon, now ten times larger than before, behind her shoulders.

More than half of the students behind Guiche immediately fled to the sidelines to join the spectators.

"Guys come back, its just a big sword, there is nothing to be afraid of!" he shouted towards his fleeing companions, but to no avail.

"I will protect you Lord Guiche!" said a first-year girl as she stood in front of Guiche.

"Guiche who is that?" Montmorency said while emitting an ominous aura.

"I am Katie, Guiche's lover."she declared.

"I am Guiche's lover! Guiche explain this now!" Montmorency argued.

"Errr… Montmorency, Katie please do not argue over me." Guiche pleaded.

"HEY YOU GUYS! You can settle this after the fight, I'm getting bored here." Ryuko said as she leaned lazily on the wall.

Everyone got ready for battle as Mr Colbert started the fight.

Guiche took the lead and summoned 4 Valkyries.

"My runic name is 'The Bronze' so these bronze Valkyries will be your opponents."

The rest of the earth mages readied their spells, water mages readied their water cannons and healing spells, fire mages readied fireballs, and air mages readied air blades.

"Really? You're gonna use those tin cans to fight me? Well whatever, I'll just trash them and go after you" Ryuko taunted as she readied her scissors blade.

Guiche ordered ordered his Valkyries to charge her. She decided to play with him a little and effortlessly blocked the attacks from all the Valkyries with one hand and yawned.

"Can we get this over with, its getting kinda boring!"

Outraged, he ordered the wind mages to fire their air blades. Ryuko sensed the blades and jumped away, slashing one Valkyrie cleanly in half. Everyone stood stunned at how easily the golem was disabled and Guiche opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Recovering from his earlier shock, he ordered the water and fire mages to fire. The fire and water flew at Ryuko quicker than she had anticipated. She jumped out of the way and narrowly dodged a water shot, feeling a strong gust of wind as it brushed past her.

'The wind mages must have used their magic to propel them faster.'

As she was thinking, the ground below her suddenly shot up, jumped off backwards, only to be impaled on one of the Valkyries spears.

No one moved as they saw Ryuko impaled on the metal spear.


	5. Chapter 5: Cattleya

A/N : Due to overwhelming response from my last chapter I shall be continuing this fic.

"_In Japanese, only Inumuta and Ryuko Understand."_

* * *

-Air POV-

Panic ensued as Ryuko's blood slid down the spear and onto the Valkyrie, many of the ladies screamed and panicked. Many of the men tried to hold back barfs. Others would stare frozen in place, for it was the first time they had someone die so brutally and with so much blood in front of their eyes. For Mr Colbert, seeing this reminded him a lot about his military days, especially during the Great War. His days as the Flame Snake were unpleasant to say the least.

Guiche was the most affected, staring in shock as blood flowed down his Valkyrie from the unmoving corpse. He had never intended to kill her, only force her to yield. The two girls held on to Guiche for comfort from the scene. Even the Headmaster who was watching from above had been shocked slightly. Louise was staring at it, unmoving, trying not to believe that her familiar had just been killed by Guiche.

Recovering from the shock at last, Guiche spoke up.

"Thats what you get for challenging me! Guiche de Gramont!"

No one spoke a word still until a slice was suddenly heard, there stood Ryuko, with the spear's upper part through her chest, covered in the blood from her wound. The Valkyrie was still at where it was, but it was without its arms or head. They all gasped as Ryuko grabbed the spear and pulled it out of herself. The blood sprayed all over the grass and onto some of the students who ran off screaming for a servant to help them get the blood off them. Ryuko dropped the spear head and and spoke in a jovial tone, surprising everyone present.

"Now that actually hurt, I should be more careful. But I guess it was worth it to see the look on your faces, they were priceless. I guess I should get serious now."

In a flash she disappeared and with unparalleled speed, cut all of the students wands in half. She stood with Guiche pressed against a wall, her scissors at his throat just barely drawing blood from his neck.

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once, do you yield?"

Frightened out of his wits, Guiche said two words before fainting, "I... Yield…"

"Right, now that thats over, all of you get back to class! Also, bring Guiche to the infirmary and be quick about it, unless you still got a problem with me that is!"

"Yes! Discipline Mistress!" the entire student cohort chorused, acknowledging her position and power. They hurried off with Guiche away from the horrifying new Discipline Mistress. Louise was paralyzed, too confused by what she had just witnessed to move a muscle.

"Oi Louise, remember to report to Mr Hoka at the workshop tomorrow for your new classes."

* * *

As the next few days passed, Louise was forced to endure Inumuta and Colbert conversing with each other about boring mechanics and other technological things. This was her 7th day in the workshop.

"Now when you write with this, the ink in the capsule here flows back into the tip. This allows you to write for much longer periods before you have to refill it."

"This is astounding! It will revolutionise the way writing is done! It could completely replace the feather pen! I must spread this around the school at once!"

"Yes, I think so too. However, I will need to be compensated for this…"

"Of course Inumuta! After testing this out around the school I will send a sample to the palace for approval and they should be able to get you a contract."

"That sounds good Colbert."

"But I have to ask, how did you perform that trick with Louise back on the stage?"

"That is very advanced, just know that it involves very complex things that I might teach you one day," a sly smile formed on Inumuta's face, "but, there is no telling when I may leave, I have come to this land for a very special artefact. I might be willing to stay here for the remainder of my time if you perhaps helped me to find out about it?"

"Of course! I will do anything, just don't go and take all your wonderful things with you!"

Louise was fiddling with the pen that Inumuta had used his construction nanobots to create.

"What is the use of this damn thing, why do I have to stay here and watch you two mess around with stupid things like this when I should be in class learning!"

"Now Louise, you and I both know that it wouldn't help your umm… situation, to go to class. So why not stay here with us and learn about these inventions Professor Hoka has showed us and try to improve everyone's lives?"

"No! I refuse, you can't tell me what to do, I'm a noble and I make my own decisions!" as Louise threw open the door, what awaited on the other side horrified her.

In front of her, standing with her arms at her sides and an angry look on her face, was Eleonore de La Valliere. Eleonore started to pinch Louise cheeks, hard.

"So, Chibi Louise, apparently not only are you a failure at magic, but you also blame I heard that you also accused one of the new teachers of being your familiar when you failed to summon one. And now, you are going against what you agreed on and still go on about being a noble when you couldn't even keep your word?!"

Louise ran and hid behind Inumuta as Eleonore activated her Evil Expression mode. Eleonore grabbed Louise and began to carry her out and towards the gate.

"You are coming home right now to discuss this with mom and dad! We are going to pull you out from the academy and get you ready to be married off!"

"NOOOOO!"

Back with Colbert and Inumuta.

"Umm, I will go and inform the headmaster, why not you and your companion go with Miss Valliere and try to sort this out."

"Alright I got it."

When Colbert was out of ears reach, Inumuta put his hand to his ear.

"Ryuko, we go a problem, Louise's sister is dragging her home and we have to go and try to smoothen things out. Gather what you need and meet me by the gate."

* * *

"Miss Valliere, Me and my companion here have been assigned to accompany Louise home to sort things out first. I am Professor Hoka Inumuta and this is the Miss Matoi Ryuko."

Suddenly becoming very polite, Eleonore turned and addressed Inumuta.

"Ah! Professor Hoka, I am Eleonore de La Valliere, eldest daughter of the esteemed Valliere house, forgive my earlier display. I am quite sure Louise has been a handful since you recently joined this academy even going as far as to accuse you for her own failure. Please do not fault her for it, she has always been a failure."

"Hey!" Louise protested from behind Eleonore.

"Be quiet Louise!"

"Well, should we be going then?"

"Yes, lets."

Inumuta wasn't certain but he thought he had seen a blush on the supposed fierce girl's cheeks as she walked briskly out the gate.

* * *

The carriage ride was largely filled with protests from Louise as Eleonore continued to bully her and Inumuta conversing with Ryuko in Japanese about what to do once they got there. In the manor, everyone was silent in the seating room and Eleonore was looking across to Louise. Taking the initiative, Inumuta introduce himself.

"Good day, Duchess, I, Hoka Inumuta, and my companion, Matoi Ryuko, are here to discuss with you matters regarding Louise."

"Karin Desiree de La Valliere, but those are unusual names, are you not nobles?"

"Unfortunately we are not, we were accepted as teaching staff due to our capabilities."

"Well that is fine then, I value people from what they are capable of not their heritage. If your capabilities are excellent enough to even allow such an exception at the academy then I have no doubt of your talent."

"Ah, that is good to hear, now regarding the accusation I shall let it slide but she should learn to be more disciplined from now on."

Louise stayed silent knowing that no matter what, anything she said would only make things worse.

"That is appreciated, but I am quite firm in my decision to withdraw Louise from the academy, I already have a suitor for her."

"I see… is there no way to change your mind?"

"No, she has broken the Rule of Steel and for that has to be punished. She should be happy she still has a suitor, Eleonore's suitor broke off the engagement claiming that he couldn't take it."

"Mother!"

"Be quiet Eleonore, you know full well what he meant by it, your attitude is getting a bit out of hand."

"Fine…"

"Perhaps I could offer to take a look at your second daughter, Cattleya while I am here? I am new to this land and as such would like to know about what illnesses there seem to be here."

'That and I'll get data on some of the limitations on the healing magic here, Hehe.'

With that Louise suddenly burst.

"What can you do, you stupid familiar, you don't have magic, theres no way you could heal Cattleya, not even the best water mages could do anything!"

"Louise, be quiet, this matter shall be discussed with your father when he returns. Now I suggest you all retire to your rooms and I shall call on you when the Duke returns."

"That is acceptable Duchess."

* * *

"So… you believe you can cure my daughter?"

"I will have to check on her to be sure, but I am quite confident in my medical abilities. You are free to kill me if any harm comes to your daughter that I am unable to cure.

"Very well, I hope you remember those words."

"Thank you, Duke."

"Cattleya should be in her room, I shall take you there."

"_Ryuko you stay down here for now, I'll be fine. Deal with the Duchess if I really do fail and she dies. Try and get some information as well."_

Ryuko nodded and went to chat with the Duchess about other things, looking for any exploitable weaknesses should a fight break out.

At Cattleya's room, the Duke and Inumuta were outside the door.

"Cattleya, open the door please, its dad, I've brought a doctor to come and look at you."

"Wait please!"

After a few moments, the door opened, the Duke went in and Inumuta followed.

"Now dear, this is Mr Hoka, he claims to be come from a very advanced place that has ways to cure your illness without magic. If you feel any pain just tell me and I will get rid of him."

"Now Miss Cattleya just swallow this capsule, and I'll be able to tell what's wrong with you."

Inumuta handed Cattlya a white pill,Cattleya swallowed the pill and Inumuta closed his eyes, analyzing the flow of data entering him. As he opened them he had a confident smirk on his face.

"Ok, I now know what's wrong with you. Just swallow this pill and lie down."

The pill this time was orange in colour, the duke watched closely as Cattleya swallowed the strange looking capsule and laid down. A few moments passed in silence as the medicine worked its magic. Suddenly Cattleya stiffened and then went limp. Worried, the duke grabbed Cattleya and started shaking her.

"Cattleya! Cattleya, darling wake up!"

He felt for her pulse but could not feel it, he turned to the smirking Inumuta and grabbed him by the collar.

"You bastard! What have you done to my beloved daughter!"

"5...4...3...2...1...Now."

The duke turned back to Cattleya and saw that she had opened her eyes and he hurried back to her side.

"Cattleya, are you okay? I thought I had lost you, how are you feeling?"

"I feel... good! More than good! I've never felt so great before in my life! Thank you Mr Hoka! I can finally do whatever I want without worrying about my health."

"Cattleya you should rest, you just recovered, you shouldn't be out and about like this."

"Actually, she is fully healed, there is no need to rest. Infact, I suggest that since she hasn't been able to train her magic due to her illness, you send her in place of Louise."

"Yes father! I want to go, I can finally make friends!"

"I will discuss it with your mother, until then just rest for a little bit."

The Duke and Inumuta exited the room and headed back to everyone.

"So how did it go?" asked Karin.

"It went splendidly, she has made a full recovery and wishes to go to study magic in place of Louise. What are your thoughts on the matter Duchess? "

Karin looked deep in thought for a few moments.

"I assume you will want to discuss this with your family, I will be waiting for your decision in the carriage. Should you send only Louise, it means that Cattleya will stay here, but if you send both Louise and Cattleya out, I will know that you intend to send Cattleya in place of Louise and I will make the necessary arrangements."

* * *

"_So Ryuko what did you manage to find out?"_

"_Apparently Karin was a feared warrior in the past, she defended some kind of bridge from an invasion force all on her own. Karin of the Heavy Wind was her runic name. She also has a manticore as familiar, those mythical beasts exist here, as do many other things like griffins and even some sort of flying country called Albion."_

"_That will be troubling, we should try not to anger her, but the flying country seemed interesting, I would like to visit it one day, I would love to collect its data. I wonder how they make it fly in this medieval world."_

"_A thief has also been sighted in Tristain, a Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, he was a noble who lost their title or something, so he can use magic. Karin warned us to be careful, something about powerful artefacts in the academy vault."_

"_Okay, that is of little relevance now but should come in handy in the future."_

"_A final thing was that Eleonore was asking an awful lot about you, she accidentally blurted out the reason and even Karin was surprised."_

"_And what exactly was this reason?"_

"_Love at first sight."_

"_..."_

"_Yea I know right? Anyway we should focus on our goal, how is work on establishing a steady source of income going?"_

"_I've managed to get Colbert to circulate the pen around and send in a request of contract from the palace. We should hear back in a couple of days. What have you been doing?"_

"_I've learned about some of the students. Kirche, a fire mage in the academy is actually from Germania. The kid Guiche that I beat up the other day is apparently the son of a famous general and his ex-girlfriend Montmorency's family has made a contract with a water spirit residing in Lagdorian Lake near the Gallian border. Also, you can buy land in Gallia with enough money and become a noble, we should do so and use that as our base of operations. With a noble title, we should be able to challenge other nobles to duels and legally kill them, if we need to to get Senketsu back._

"_Right, that sounds like a good plan of action."_

Moments later, Louise exited the estate alone and handed them a parchment with the Valliere's seal on it. The ride back to the academy was silent and upon arrival, Louise wordlessly gathered her things and left. Inumuta and Ryuko went to the Headmaster's office to explain the situation.

"Hmm, so the young Valliere will be leaving and the newly healed older one will be taking her place after getting reaccustomed to magic. This is an interesting development, but beneficial nonetheless, now we can abolish the 'Explosion Fund' and put the money towards other things. However, I must ask, how did you manage such a feat? I had heard that even the palace mages were unable to heal her."

"The research I had gathered in my travels has given me extensive knowledge on medicine and I am able to cure any disease as soon as I have diagnosed it. But if you are asking me to teach people how, it would require at least a decade or two I'm afraid, it is much too advanced for you to understand currently."

"Well never the less, you have done something commendable on your first venture as a teacher, I hope you continue to stay here and assist us."

"We were planning on saving up money and getting a noble title in Germania actually, it will help us in our search."

"Well then I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for soon, I'm sure Colbert will miss you though, he was very enthusiastic about the pen that you showed him. It has assisted me greatly and I have already sent the letter to the Palace along with a sample of the pen. I assume a reply will arrive in two to three days."

"Well then if nothing else, me and Ryuko will retire to our rooms, it has been quite a day after all."

The Headmaster nodded and went back to his work while Inumuta and Ryuko left for their rooms.

* * *

"Man that 'magic trick' took quite a bit of power, I need to recharge my battery again."

"Well it was pretty funny to see the look on her face when she thought she killed you."

"Least she isn't here now, she was the only one who could have compromised our position. I didn't really want to, but since there could be honesty potions in this world, it could cause problems for us in the future if we were revealed."

"Well I'm glad she's gone, she was acting too high and mighty for me! Also any luck on finding out what that strange reading you got was?"

"No, unless I see it in person, I have no idea what it is. One thing is for certain though, it had life fibers in it."

"I just hope its not like another life fiber being bent on consuming the planet again. Those life fibers sent too many of those at us already, good thing we managed to get a stable defence system against them. That damn huge forcefield took us ages to make, now we're safe. I just hope that it'll stay that way when we get back."

"Well you go and rest, I'll analyze the data I got from Cattleya and see if there is anything interesting."

"Right, I guess tomorrow we should go for our first class. I just hope those kids still remember me, I wonder how they'll react to you though. Well I'm gonna sleep."

* * *

A/N: Well I've finally got it done, now remember to review or I will go back into LayZ Writer mode and just Hiatus this story again. Also don't worry Louise will be back, its part of my plan and I'm sure some of you already guessed what the Life Fiber reading was. Comment on what you think it is if you're confident.


	6. Chapter 6: Siesta

"_In Japanese, only Inumuta and Ryuko Understand."_

* * *

The next few days went by uneventfully, almost none of the students dared to oppose Inumuta or Ryuko any further because of the incident with Guiche and quietly accepted the lessons. Cattleya was really enthusiastic about finally being able attend in school and listened attentively to all lessons.

Ryuko and Inumuta quickly warmed up to the staff, the very idea that Ryuko could defeat all those nobles single handedly was a welcome thought to the life long oppressed cooks and maids of the academy. They were not afraid of telling Ryuko any dirt on the nobles, she had pledged to protect them from abuse from the nobles.

Using the information from the staff, she had cracked down on the nobles and forced them to correct their ill ways and actually act noble. There were some who resisted and refused to listen to Ryuko despite the consequences and tried to duel her, believing that nobles were still superior in every way. They obviously lost and were sent to the infirmary.

One day, as Inumuta was patrolling the school grounds after his lesson, he heard a voice call out for him from behind. He turned around to see the head chef, Marteau, running over with tears in his eyes.

"Mr Hoka! Please help us, its Siesta, she suddenly packed up and left. I asked the headmaster about it and he told me that Siesta had been forced to transfer to Count Mott's estate as a Mistress! I know you only have jurisdiction in the school, but Siesta is like a daughter to me, please save her!"

'Hmm, if I help her, it will serve to improve my relations with the staff, but I risk damaging relations with the higher class nobles… Based on what Marteau had said, this fellow Mott seems to be one of the nobles that like to abuse their power, I could claim I did it to clear the name of nobles.'

"I'll see what I can do, try to calm down and just go about your jobs. I need to go see Colbert about this."

"Thank you Mr Hoka, I'll try and calm the rest of the staff down and prepare the meals."

Inumuta headed off to Colbert's workshop and questioned Colbert on the whereabouts of nearby noble estates, claiming to want to get a better lay of the land to avoid suspicion. As soon as he found out the location of Mott's estate, he headed off to confront The Count.

* * *

Inumuta was at the doorstep of the large estate, the guard outside the estate halted him and asked for the reason he was here.

"I'm here on official business from the Tristain Academy of Magic."

"You don't look like a noble, many people have claimed that and the guards who let them in were beheaded, I'm gonna need to see some proof buddy."

Inumuta took out his academy seal and showed it to the guard.

"Hmm, well this seems legitimate enough, come with me to the waiting room."

As Inumuta entered the estate, he realized just how wealthy the nobles here really were, there were exquisite paintings all around the home. The dining table had golden silverware laid out perfectly, with maids in revealing uniforms stationed at every room. In the main hall, the chandeliers were made of gold and laced with jewels.

After a few minutes in the waiting room, Mott showed himself.

"So, who are you?"

"I am from the Tristain Academy of Magic, I have come to request that you return the maid to the academy."

"You are not a noble?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then you have no right to request such a thing. That maid has caught my eye, and as a noble, she shall be mine!"

"I advise against it, maybe we can come to an agreement."

"What could you, a commoner possibly offer me?"

'He seems to be your typical pervert, I guess I have a few things he may be interested in...'

Inumuta reached into his pouch and pulled out a book.

"I can offer you this exquisite piece of literature for the mere opportunity to duel you for Siesta."

Mott snatched the book from Inumuta and flipped through it, immediately knowing what it was.

'What a stupid commoner! He is willing to give me this just so he can try to reclaim that maid when I would have gladly given him the maid just for this book!'

"Very well, I accept, let us go into the clearing nearby for our duel." Mott then turned to a guard and shouted orders, "Guard, get all the servants of the estate to bare witness to what happens to those foolish enough to oppose me!"

* * *

At the clearing, Inumuta and Mott stood across one another with the crowd a good distance away.

"Mr Hoka don't do it! You can't beat him, please don't put your life on the line for me!" Siesta shouted from the crowd.

"Hah, you should listen to that maid, peasant, turn back before I lose my patience."

"Hey Count, how about we make this more interesting?"

"More interesting? How?"

"If I win, I get your entire fortune."

"Why would I ever agree to that you silly Plebian?"

"Because if you win, I'll give you these…"

Inumuta flashed five more books before storing them back in his pouch."

'He has no chance of winning, I'll get those books practically for free! What luck to encounter such a foolish commoner, with his books, my collection will grow in value!'

"Very well!"

"Then please sign this Mott, it is the agreement of our duel's terms."

Inumuta had pulled out a parchment from his pouch and handed it to Mott. The Count pressed his seal against the paper and Inumuta kept it back into the pouch. Inumuta returned to his position and smirked.

"Now there's nothing you can do, your fortune is now mine Count!"

"Ridiculous, I am a Triangle mage, Mott the Wave! Theres no way I would lose to a commoner like you, especially not now that you agreed to this battlefield. The river will provide me with an endless supply of water to use against you, not that I'll need it of course. I doubt you would even survive my first attack!"

"Well then go ahead and try!"

Mott was annoyed by this commoner, he had dared to challenge him and was still acting so arrogant in the face of death. He would be sure to completely destroy the damned Plebian.

Mott drew his wand and gathered the water from the stream, he pooled it into a large ball over his head and started to cast his spell. Inumuta made a gun using his right hand and pointed it at the orb of water. Right as Mott was halfway through his chant, he felt the water disappear and an immense amount of heat pass over his head. He opened his eyes to see Inumuta's right hand in the shape of a gun with his index finger open and smoke coming out of it.

"What was that?! What have you done you insolent commoner?!"

"Me? Nothing much, I just boiled away all your water."

"You used Fire Magic? You told me you were a commoner!"

"I am, but there's one thing different from me and other commoners. I have technology!"

"Enough of this nonsense, guards seize him!"

The guards were hesitant to attack Inumuta after what he had just did and gripped their weapons tightly.

"What do you think I am paying you for, seize him now or I'll behead the lot of you!"

The guards around the area rushed towards Inumuta attempting to take him down, not phased in the least by this, Inumuta simply jumped into the air and used his targeting system to aim his finger at Mott. The Count had gathered up more water from the stream and was aiming at Inumuta. The targeting system locked on to Mott's forehead and the Inumuta fired. The laser exited Inumuta's finger and burned straight through The Count's skull and hit the ground where it left a scorch mark.

Mott's orb of water splashed on top of him as his Magic faded and he fell forward onto the ground. Not a drop of blood was spilt as the shaft was instantly melted shut the moment the laser passed through it.

"The Count is gone, you are all free to go, be free!"

The maids who previously had been forced to work for him rejoiced while the guards cheered. The servants all went into the to pack their things except Siesta who came up to Inumuta.

"You killed The Royal Messenger, aren't you worried something will happen to you?"

"Not really, I'm just wondering how I'm going to explain this to Ryuko later. She's definitely gonna be pissed I went off and did something like this without checking with her."

Siesta smiled at Inumuta and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well thanks for saving me anyway."

Inumuta blushed at the sudden move but tried to dismissed it quickly to focus on the task at hand.

"Ugh… Yea… Anyway, want to help me raid the estate?"

"What? How are you going to take everything back?"

"Don't worry about that, just help me put everything metallic or valuable in a pile here."

"Well okay… Oh wait! We can ask them to help us!"

Siesta called out to the maids and guards leaving the estate with their belongings.

"Guys! Could you stay for a bit to help Inumuta loot from the estate?!"

The servants looked at each other and grinned, they had hated that place and would gladly tear it apart to release some anger.

They all ran in and grabbed anything metallic or valuable that wasn't nailed down. The plates, bowls, cups, cutlery, salt shakers, pots, pans, other cooking tools, mirrors, vases, weapons, armor, candlesticks, chairs, tables, dressers, paintings, even beds and other things remotely metallic was brought out and placed in a pile.

Inumuta went to the main gates and pried them off their hinges. He put them on the ground next to Mott body which he looted and scanned. He used the key he found to unlock the safe which had been revealed when one of the guards removed a painting. He opened it and took all the money, gemstones and documents. Upon emptying the safe, a group of guards pulled it out of the wall and carried it out of the house. He explored around the rest of the house, the servants running rampant and tearing apart the entire house, and picked out any precious jewels, documents or loose change.

Under a rug, he found a trapdoor leading to a small room. In the room, he found a plethora of evidence showing that Mott was supporting the rebels of Albion.

'Well there's my excuse for killing him set.'

He took some time to stuff it all into his 'Sparital Displacement Pouch'. Upon exiting the small room, he noticed that the trapdoor was gone and the doors to the estate had all been removed. Even the chandeliers in the main hall were gone.

'How the hell did they do that?!'

Inumuta was shocked by what he had seen at the pile he started. It grew to be as large as a small house. Next to the pile, the chief guard stood smiling with his arms crossed.

"How do you like it God-san? We took everything remotely valuable and metallic from the place for you! Its a little big though, you sure you'll be able to carry this back yourself?"

"Um… Well I should be able to manage, just wait a moment."

'Wait why did they call me God? Hmm… I guess I do sorta seem like one considering what I just did… I'll deal with the issue later, for now I need to focus on getting rid of the evidence.'

Inumuta reached into his pouch and pulled out a small black cube with a red button on top. He placed in on the ground and pushed the button. The cube started to unfold itself and it soon grew to the size of a giant crate with a huge funnel on one side and conveyer belt on the other. On the front was a panel with many figures and buttons. The back was flat with the word "Extractinator" painted on the side.

"Now if you could all help me to put all this into this machine here."

"You heard the man, we're stuffing all this crap in there!"

Shouts of agreement were heard as they all worked to stuff the doors, beds, vases, armors, weapons and other objects into the funnel. Unexpectedly, they even dumped The Count's dead body into the funnel. Inumuta stood at the front monitoring the input and was surprised to discover the purity of the materials.

'They must have transmuted most of it using magic. It puzzles me how the economy is still stable if they can just make gold as they please.'

When everything had been squeezed in, Inumuta pushed a couple of buttons and a strange beam shot out of the funnel that went towards the estate and its walls. The servants looked in awe as their saviour's amazing contraption was siphoning away the estate. Bit by bit, the estate was reduced to nothingness. The land looked like it did before the manor was constructed. Even the paved stone road was absorbed by the machine all the way back to where it had split off from the main path. Inumuta looked through the list of materials and smiled.

Satisfied with his haul, Inumuta pushed a blue button on the side and the conveyer got to work. Platinum bars, Gold bars, Silver bars, Bronze bars, Titanium bars, Steel bars, Iron bars, Tungsten bars, Lead bars, Tin bars, Nickel bars, Zinc bars, Copper bars, Brass bars, any bars that existed rolled out of the machine and into Inumuta's sack. The servants were astounded by this and watched curiously as all the metal bars fit into the little pouch. Next, all the remaining gems and gold coins rolled out in two separate piles and were poured into the pouch. Not emptied yet, the machine spit out a wealth of condensed stone, wood, glass, cloth, paper and other leftovers into the pouch before folding itself back into a cube.

Inumuta picked up the cube and put it back into the sack. He looked over to the maids and guard and pulled out ten gold bars from the pouch.

"Here, you can use this to live well for a while, make sure to split it evenly! Siesta, make sure to head back to the Academy!

Siesta set off first to tell Marteau the good news while Inumuta stayed to take some scans before heading off.

As Inumuta left, all the guards and all the maids got on their knees and bowed as if he were a God. It was the only logical conclusion they could think of. The man had appeared out of nowhere, fired beams of light from his fingers which instantly killed the sinful noble without any bloodshed, confiscated and split the noble's property with them, had a pouch that could fit anything in it without getting any bigger and a machine that turned everything the noble owned back into its materials.

"Wait great God-san! Please tell us who you are!" the Head Guard begged.

"I am known as The Tech-Master. My Religion is known as 'Technomonology'. I leave you with these words my young Technos, May Science Prevail And Magic Fail…"

With that, Inumuta activated his stealth and headed back to the Academy. The worshippers lowered their heads more as they saw their God disappear into thin air.

"He really is a God!" one of the maids said.

"We will spread the belief to the others Tech-Master! 'Technomonology' will be the new Religion of Halkeginia! We only hope one day you will grace us with your presence again to punish more of the corrupt nobles! May Science Prevail And Magic Fail!" the Head Guard declared.

* * *

Inumuta headed back to the Academy and scanned the route now that he had free time, he discovered a Uranium reserve under a nearby mountain and marked it on his map for future reference.

'I wonder why I'm not picking up other metal reserves near the surface, it must be because of Earth Mages existing. They probably scouted the area already and extracted all the metals they knew about in the surrounding areas which explains why that Uranium deposit was left untouched. I guess Magic really does stun technology because of how convenient it is. I bet if we had Magic back then, we would never have come up with things like the Extractinator!'

The rest of the trip back was uneventful and Inumuta got back to the Academy without much incident and greeted Ryuko as he entered their room.

'Phew, she didn't realize I left, I'd hate to think about what she would have done if she found out about what I did.'

Inumuta replaced his energy cells and sat down to analyze the data he got from Mott's body.

'Interesting, this data is exquisite, even after death, the Magic in them lingers for some time.'

Next, Inumuta reviewed what he had gotten from salvaging Mott's estate.

'Wow, he was a real rich guy, over 20, 000 New Gold Coins. I wonder how much all this material I've gathered is worth, I should pay a visit to the town with Ryuko tomorrow to sell this off.'

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Inumuta was enjoying his time in bed after the trip to Mott's when he was awoken by a sudden slam of the door. He looked up to see a very angry Ryuko.

**"IN-NU-MU-TA!"**

"Yes!" Inumuta whimpered.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ryuko interogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about Matoi…"

"Oh you don't? Then maybe this will refresh your memory!"

Ryuko grabbed Inumuta by his feet like a club and smashed him against the walls of the room.

"Do you remember yet? No? Then try some of this!"

Ryuko threw Inumuta out of the window, caught him midair and then proceeded to ground-pound him.

"How about now?"

Inumuta did not reply and Ryuko got pissed.

"RAGH!"

She pulled Inumuta up and smashed him against the Academy walls repeatedly, making it crack even more with each hit. She continued doing this for five minutes before the entire building collapsed and the nobles finally remembered that Louise was expelled and it wasn't her causing the noise. The remaining nobles ran around frantically as they tried to escape.

Still pissed at Inumuta, Ryuko used him to swat all the nobles in her way until she reached the capital city where she proceeded to ram his head into each and every building in the city until they all had collapsed including the was made of a Super Resistant Ultima-Alloy and so was relatively unscathed from the attacks. Seeing that all the effort she put into it was for naught, Ryuko got even angrier and decided to destroy the entire country. She systematically jumped from village to village, wiping out all the occupants before she moved on to Guldenhorf, then Germania, then Gallia, then Romalia.

"NOO! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE SAVE THIS COUNTRY!" Queen Marianne's last desperate words echoed through the Kingdom as she was crushed in battle because of Ryuko.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE GRAMONTS CAN'T FALL NOW!" Count Gramont's last unbelieving words echoed through his County as he was killed in battle as a result of Ryuko.

"INCONCEIVABLE! THE RULE OF STEEL FAILED!" Duchess Karin's last doubting words echoed through her Estate as she died in battle due to Ryuko.

"NOOO! ALL MY MONEY!" Duke Guldenhorf's last greed filled words echoed through his Duchy as he was executed in battle by Ryuko.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTROSITY IS THIS?!" Emperor Albert III's last terrified words echoed through his Country as he left the world in battle thanks to Ryuko.

"THERE ARE SO MANY MORE MEN OUT THERE!" Baroness Zerbst's last lustful words echoed through the men as she kicked the bucket in battle faulted by Ryuko.

"YES! I'M FINALLY FEELING SOMETHING! I'M FEELING ABSOLUTE TERROR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Joseph's last joyful words echoed through his Nation as he fell in battle owing to Ryuko.

"BRIMIR HAS FORSAKEN US!" Pope Vittorio's last heretical words echoed through his Empire as he perished in battle because of Ryuko.

With most of Halkeginia in ruins, Ryuko looked towards Inumuta and saw a dent in the place where his face used to be and grinned. Though she was still not satisfied, she did a mighty leap and landed on Albion where she obliterated the place and forced it to fly over the land of the Elves where she proceeded to destroy all their settlements before heading to the Rub' al Khali.

"MY DEAR HENRIETTA, AT LEAST WE CAN BE TOGETHER NOW!" Prince Wales' last love inspired words echoed through his Island as he met his demise in battle by cause of Ryuko.

"THE DEMONS ARE HERE!" Lord Bidashal's last dark words echoed through the Land as he croaked in battle by will of Ryuko.

The final battle approached as the Ancient Dragon of The Rub' al Khali awoke and Ryuko beat the life out of it with Inumuta.

"SOMEONE WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED!" Ancient Dragon's last non-existent words echoed through the Continent as he exploded in battle from the wrath of Ryuko.

As Ryuko stood in the wreckage of the Continent, she was still not satisfied and decided to forcefully activate Inumuta's drill and missles to shoot him into the planet's core. Inumuta tunneled without stopping, his systems all jammed from the battles, as he hit the core, all his weapon systems fired and the core imploded on itself. The explosion was enormous and it sucked in both moons before exploding and sending Inumuta through a tear in the fabric of reality where he floated endlessly...

Ryuko was satisfied and went back to Earth where she spent the rest of her days in stasis. Unbeknownst to her, Inumuta's self repair functions were still working, after centuries of solitude, a familiar green portal opened in front of Inumuta's float path and he was sucked into it…

* * *

A/N: I found that Omake extremely fun to write, like excessively so. Anyway, moving on to more important matters, it has been confirmed at the Otakon Las Vegas Panel that Cartoon Network's Sister Network Adult Swim will air Kill la Kill starting on February 7th, a Saturday, at 11:30 p.m. EST/PST. Hooray for more Anime publicity in the West. Be sure to check out my Profile and vote on my Poll of which story I should write next! Anyway, Review and I'll see you next chapter, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Potion

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other stories and so didn't have time to write this. You should thank that Guest that reviewed for compelling me to update the story. This chapter will cover what went on with Ryuko while Inumuta was out saving Siesta.

"In Japanese, only Inumuta and Ryuko Understand."

* * *

Ryuko saw Inumuta rush out the academy gates and was going to stop him but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of boys surrounding Cattleya and had to go stop the situation from getting out of hand.

"Oi! You guys, what are you doing to Cattleya!?"

"Oh Ryuko is that you? They weren't doing anything wrong, I just asked them to help me with feeding the familiars."

"Cattleya, please try not to do such things in the future, you have to realize that they are probably only doing it so they have an excuse to ogle at you…"

"Now now Ryuko, I believe in my classmate and I trust that they would never do that."

Ryuko face palmed and decided to just chase away the boys before anything happened.

"You guys, go and run two rounds around the school now."

"For what? Besides, you can't order us around!"

"For harassing a fellow student, and I'm your Discipline Mistress, so if you don't run now, then I guess I will need to reiterate the lesson I gave Guiche…"

The boys needed no further encouragement and immediately started their jog.

"You should be more careful about these things Cattleya, what am I supposed to tell your mother if something happens to you?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you Ryuko, after all you and Inumuta have done for me."

"Just try to keep away from bad compan-"

Ryuko was interrupted by a scream coming from the academy female dorm and left Cattleya to investigate. As Ryuko stepped into the dorm, Montmorency ran past screaming, trying to get away from Guiche. She was beyond pissed at this point and grabbed Guiche's head as he ran past, lifting him off the ground.

"Unhand me you brute! Montmorency, my darling, needs me!"

"What the heck have you been doing Guiche! Do I need to beat another lesson into you?"

Montmorency did not want Guiche beaten and battered again so she decided to confess her crime and find a way to fix it.

"Stop Matoi-sensei! It's not his fault, I made him drink a love potion but it was too potent and he became like this!"

Ryuko looked at Montmorency before kneeing Guiche in the stomach, knocking him out. She tossed the playboy over her shoulder and addressed Montmorency.

"You are coming with me to the headmaster's office."

Montmorency gulped and followed in silence. Ryuko entered the office to see Old Osmond harassing Longueville again to which she just flicked a pebble she had grabbed earlier at his forehead, knocking him out of his perverted trance.

"Ah Ryuko, what brings you to my office today?"

"Montmorency here has used a love potion to drug Guiche, if I remember correctly, that is illegal."

Old Osmond stroked his beard and pondered the situation.

"Montmorency The Fragrance, I should report you to the palace for this, but I shall need you to resolve the issue immediately, Matoi-sensei will be facilitating the process."

"But I need many rare ingredients for an antidote, including a Water Spirit Tear!"

"You are to acquire them at your own expense, unless you would like to be hounded by a love struck Guiche for however long your potion lasts."

"I can't wait a year! Even if I bought all the ingredients, a Water Spirit Tear almost never goes on sale!"

"Then you will get one from the source, your family has had a pact with the Water Spirit for generations so it should be more willing to part with a Tear if you were the one asking. Miss Longueville, please arrange for Montmorency and Guiche to be excused from their classes until the problem is fixed."

Knowing there was no room for argument, Montmorency lowered her head and complied. They exited the room.

"Right, lets set out shall we?"

"We're going now?!"

"Guiche isn't going to be unconscious for much longer…"

"Can't we just tie him up or something?

"There's no guarantee he won't escape and get lost in the woods looking for you."

"Fine we'll bring him along!"

* * *

The trip to the lake was long and filled with knocking out Guiche whenever he woke up. When they reached the lake, Montmorency used her familiar to call the Water Spirit. The Water Spirit emerged from the lake and took the form of the human which contacted her.

"Why have you contacted me puny human? Have you come to steal my treasure as well?"

"I would not dare great Water Spirit, I have come for a piece of your body."

"Denied."

"Please great and mighty Water Spirit, I am in dire need of a Tear!"

"No, do not make me repeat myself puny human."

The Water Spirit started to recede back into the lake but stopped when Ryuko called out to it.

"Isn't there any way you will part with it?"

"You are different from the rest… The water flowing within you does not feel natural… What are you, for you are clearly not a human…"

"I am a Life Fiber Hybrid, the last of my kind at that."

"Most interesting. I will give you a piece of my body, but in return I would like to have a sample of the blood within you, simply drip it into the lake"

"That sounds reasonable."

Ryuko pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall into the lake before the wound healed itself. A portion of the Water Spirit separated from it's body and went into the jar Ryuko brought out. Montmorency took this as a signal to thank the Water Spirit for its mercy before they left.

On the carriage ride back, Ryuko was struggling to knock out Guiche, being knocked unconscious so often had caused him to build up a resistance to it. By the time they were back in the academy, Ryuko had nearly killed him. She handed him over to the water mages for healing while she stood guard outside to make sure he wouldn't suddenly wake up and summon valkyries to force his way out.

Montmorency had sent servants to purchase the other ingredients and so she only needed to prepare the setup for brewing the antidote. It took two hours for the potion to be completed, but once it was, it was immediately brought to the medical lab. Unfortunately, before it could be administered to Guiche, he awoke and escaped to Vestri Court.

"You will not force me to drink that poison! I know it will jeopardize my love for Montmorency! I won't allow it! Defend me my valkyrie!"

Guiche flicked his rose wand and a petal formed to the ground, working as a catalyst to form his golem. He had improved his valkyries since the duel, they now had better armor and were faster. He summoned two more beside the first and commanded them to attack. The one on the left wielded a mace, the one on the right had a sword and the one in the middle held a shield. They charged Ryuko in an attempt to take her down, but their upgrades made little difference and they were sliced apart by her scissors blade.

Ryuko used the opening she created to charge Guiche and bonked him on the head with the hilt of her scissors blade but it did not work and Guiche remained conscious. She was forced to jump away to dodge a slash from the sword he had transmuted and hidden. While the injury wouldn't really have done much, it would still have hurt and she wanted to avoid that if possible.

Guiche went on a slashing frenzy in an attempt to get a hit on Ryuko, forcing her to constantly dodge or parry the strikes. She was starting to get pissed and kneed Guiche after smacking away his sword. He fell to his knees as the pain caused him to blank out, allowing the water mages to administer the antidote.

Guiche awoke after the antidote took effect and went to flirt with Montmorency but as far as Ryuko was concerned, her job was done. She headed up to her room to rest. After some time, Inumuta returned but she was too tired and frustrated to question him on what he had been doing and decided to take a nap.

It was only after her nap that she had cooled off and was refreshed. Ryuko and Inumuta ate their dinner in the room and she inquired on his whereabouts.

"Inumuta, where have you been?"

He straightened as she asked the question, worried that she would overreact if he told the truth. He forced his voice to sound bored and monotonous so as to not give away that he was lying.

"Collecting data."

"I highly doubt that, knowing you, you would have created a cloaked satellite and sent it into orbit to collect data rather than going on foot."

Inumuta diverted power from his less important systems to his processor to think up of an answer quickly.

"I was looking for metal deposits, since we are in a new world, there might be new metals that will not be picked up by satellites so I need to extract and analyse them so I can configure the satellite to detect them."

Well it was partially true, he did look for metals on his way back.

"Fair enough, what was the result?"

"I haven't discovered any new metals nor any known ones, besides a uranium deposit under a mountain, for that matter. Some of the metals that existed back home definitely exist here, so the only logical conclusion I could draw was that the earth mages here can somehow detect the deposits of metals they know and have extracted them already."

"You aren't planning on mining that uranium are you? It could radiate the entire planet considering how radioactive should be since it has been on this planet and untouched for as long as they've existed. They claim that the ritual which summoned us here was eight thousand years old and they've barely advanced whatsoever technologically since then. That deposit could contain a nuclear bomb's worth of radiation!"

"Ryuko you're a genius! I initially only wanted to extract it to see if there were new isotopes of it present on this planet but you've given me an idea! Who knows how mages would mutate when exposed to radiation!"

"Inumuta… No."

"But for science!"

"Ugh, I know you are gonna do it anyway even if we argue till the Life Fibers invade so just make sure to do it to our enemies. Capture them and put them in a containment cube or something, just don't involve me in it."

"Thanks, also, we should go into town tomorrow to gather supplies and get a lay of the land."

"We'd better get lots of sleep then, or rather I should, you'll probably go and work on another one of your secret diabolical plots in the dead of night."

Inumuta shrugged and replied as he left the room.

"It's for the sake of data collection and science, what do you want me to do?"

Ryuko turned off the lamp manually and went to bed again, satisfied with her filling meal.

* * *

A/N: If you've enjoyed the chapter please check out my other stories and review or vote on my poll. I will likely be working on two other Fics before coming back to this, possibly more, but I will, so be patient. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Fouquet

A/N: Fine fine, I'll give you guys another chapter. I got lazy to write this so you're gonna need to spam me if you want new chapters. Least it hasn't been as long as Santoryu Kenshi so be grateful for that. I am working on more recent series' Fics nowadays but rest assured I will come back eventually so just be patient and don't threaten me...

"_In Japanese, only Inumuta and Ryuko Understand."_

* * *

In the days following the rescue of Siesta and the curing of Guiche, Inumuta decided to investigate transmutation. He found out that the elemental composition of transmuted metals were no different from natural ones. Though he did detect a strange energy signature between the bonds of the atoms which disrupted Coulomb's force and rearranged the molecule. The energy signature seemed to be the magic which the inhabitants of this new world used.

'Fascinating, through the use of this 'magic' they are able to change the way atoms are arranged in a substance to change it into a similar one. This is very similar to the alchemy we use back home but the difference is that this seems to hold far less potential with rocks limited to becoming other rocks.'

Inumuta attended a staff meeting that day with Ryuko and found out that the Princess would be visiting to watch this year's familiar exhibition tomorrow. She would be arriving sometime this afternoon and everyone was required to gather at the gates to welcome her. The ceremony was filled with cheers for Tristain's Princess.

She was assigned a room to rest from the journey and guards were posted to guard her. This left the outer area of the vault unguarded, creating an opening for a certain thief to take advantage of. A large shockwave shook the building as a giant stone fist collided with the academy walls. Inumuta was the first to exit the building and locate the source of the impact.

He immediately analyzed the golem for weak points and found that the core and its head were good targets. Two lasers shot out of Inumuta's fingertips, the golem moved its hands to shield the targeted zones but the beams burned straight through the mass of stone and punctured the golem's core and control centre. The massive construct started to crumble and Ryuko smashed through a window to deliver a deadly slash at the cloaked figure trying to escape being crushed by the debris.

The slash paralyzed the opponent from the waist down as the spinal cord was severed. The intruder fell onto the ground, hood off, and tried to crawl away, only to be stopped by the guards who arrived on scene. They kicked the wand out of her hand and surrounded Miss Longueville. Old Osmond arrived on scene and spoke.

"I can't say I expected this from my secretary, it surprised even me when I saw that you were the one who tried to break into the vault. Good work you two, the Princess will be very happy with what you've achieved today."

"I presume this is the notorious Fouquet? I expected more from such a successful thief."

"Yes, and for her capture you will be given a large reward indeed. Come, the Princess has called for you."

Ryuko watched Fouquet while Inumuta followed the headmaster to the Princess' room and did the usual formalities before continuing.

"You have done the nation of Tristain a great service by capturing Fouquet, although I fear that I must trouble you once more. You have displayed your skills and protected a Tristain facility, hence proving your loyalty to the nation. There is a matter of grave importance I need your help with."

"What is it, Princess?"

"Prince Wales in Albion is in possession of a letter sent by me which could disrupt the alliance between Germania and Tristain. I need you to retrieve it for me, a guide from the Griffon Knights will accompany you on your journey and I will send for him once I return to the palace."

"I understand, we would be honoured to carry out this task."

"Now for the matter of your reward for the capture of Fouquet."

"Keep your money, I merely have two requests."

"What would those be?"

"Firstly, I would like one item from the vault which I saved."

"Very well, if it is within my power to grant, I will give you ownership of it. It is only fitting since you saved the entire vault."

"Secondly, I want ownership of that mountain there."

Inumuta pointed to the mountain where he detected the uranium outside the window.

"That is acceptable, though I question why you would want it in the first place."

"Something within the mountains interests me."

"Very well, Headmaster, open up the vault."

"Yes, Princess."

The group headed to the vault where Old Osmond undid the magic locks and Inumuta entered, scanning for the faint signature he detected when he first arrived. He found it in a small case which he opened with ease, revealing the item within. It was a strange cloak which felt extremely light, further scans revealed it was made of pure life fibers but was somehow in a dormant state.

"I'll take this."

"Very well, now if Princess, I need you to fill out some paperwork for that cloak."

"I'll see you some other time then, Inumuta Hoka…"

* * *

As Fouquet was taken back to the capital, Inumuta rejoined Ryuko and explained to her the details of the meeting.

"So let me get this straight… You gave up a bounty of two hundred thousand gold coins for some cloak and an overgrown molehill?"

"A mountain Ryuko."

"That's not the point! We could have done so much with that money!"

"But think of the data I can collect with this cloak and the uranium I now own!"

"You could have gotten the damn cloak for free! The mountain probably doesn't even belong to anyone so you could have mined however you liked! Forget that, you could have done it stealthily with one of your gadgets!

"Er…"

'I gotta think of something or else Ryuko's gonna kill me!'

"I wanted to do it legally so we don't have to search for Senketsu with false faces if we become criminals?"

"Hmm… Well I guess that makes sense but you should have still asked for half of that reward."

"Relax, we can ask for some cash once we finish this task for her."

"You do realize that we are practically being sent as political envoys right?"

"It will work out."

"I hope it does…"

"Now if you excuse me, I need to extract that uranium!"

Later that day, the mountain which once graced the plain with its presence, was no more. Taking its place was a deep shaft and a giant quarry arm that effortlessly tore through the earth to reach its predetermined target, uranium. The minerals dug up by the quarry were fed into transparent pipes that were linked to an Extractinator which worked endlessly to separate the materials.

With that done, Inumuta set the machine on its highest setting and headed back to the academy. Just as he stepped away from the machine, an unidentified flying object showed up on his sensors. He turned around and zoomed in his optics, he saw a griffon with a middle aged grey haired man riding it. The man wore a rather exquisite outfit which was mainly grey and had a matching blue cape and hat complete with a feather.

'That must be the Griffon Knight the Princess sent, I should ask him if I can borrow his griffon for a while, there are so many experiments I want to perform on it!'

The creature landed next to Inumuta and its rider dismounted.

"Stop! You've violated the law! I am Viscount Wardes, a Griffon Knight from the palace sent by the Princess, I am afraid I need to ask you to stop that monstrosity this instant."

"Why would I do that?"

"This piece of land has been assigned to a certain inhabitant of the nearby academy and you have just desecrated it with that contraption."

"That would be me."

"Impossible, there is no way a non-mage could have amassed so much metal and destroyed the mountain in a mere afternoon."

"There is a reason I was assigned this land in the first place."

"Hmm… That is true, the Princess did mention that you wore strange clothing. I'll need to see the cloak granted to you to be sure though."

"Here."

Inumuta pulled the cloak out from his pocket dimension pouch and handed it to the Viscount.

"I guess you are the one, sorry for the misunderstanding earlier but I had to make sure the area was in its pristine condition for you. I must say though, how exactly does this thing work?"

"Think nothing of it, you are simply doing your job. As for this machine, well, lets just say trying to explain it would be more trouble than it is worth."

"I can tell."

"I will call out my partner and we can head off."

Inumuta activated his communicator and contacted Ryuko.

"_Ryuko, our mission is starting, get to the quarry now."_

"_Quarry? Wait, you already finished setting it up? I hope you remembered to contain the radiation, I'm on my way now."_

Inumuta turned to Wardes and nodded.

"She should be on her way now, for now you should rest from your journey."

He pulled out a piece of bread from his pouch and passed it to Wardes.

"Ah, much obliged. Now, how would you want to be addressed? Inumuta and Ryuko or would you prefer Mr Hoka and Miss Matoi?"

"Either is fine."

"Well then I guess we can do away with the formalities while on our mission. Ah, she's here."

Ryuko joined the two and Wardes briefed them on the details of the mission.

"I always wanted to head to Albion, the windstones are indeed curious things."

"You and your data collection better not sink Albion, it will be a huge disaster if we destroy a country!"

"Good point…"

Wardes cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Can we get a move on? We have to get to La Rochelle in time for the ship or else we'll miss it."

"So I'll finally get to see the flying ships of La Rochelle. I wonder if I'll be able to buy one for research…"

"I can only carry one of you on the Griffon so the other will have to go by horse."

"No need for that, me and Ryuko have our own means of transportation."

Out of Inumuta's pocket dimension pouch came two boards of colour red and blue. He tossed the red one to Ryuko and got onto his. With a mental command, the hover board lifted into the air and Inumuta flew off with Ryuko behind him.

"Race you to the port Ryuko!"

"You're on!"

'Unbelievable, such speed! I must catch up to them quickly before I lose sight of them. Such a small board is able to go at such high speeds, if I were to acquire them, my lord would most definitely be pleased...'

Wardes set off on his Griffon for the port and forged onwards to the port and used his wind magic inform his allies to delay the bandit attack he had planned.

* * *

A/N: Here's your chapter so repay me a bit by checking my other stories, poll, review, follow and favourite. Next chapter will have a small surprise in it when I finally write it so hope for that.


	9. Chapter 9: Derflinger

A/N: I have decided it is finally time to wrap this story up so I am going to kick my speed of updating up to, hopefully, insane levels, so expect a chapter soon after this one.

_"In Japanese, only Inumuta and Ryuko Understand."_

**"Derflinger"**

* * *

Ryuko and Inumuta reached the port city of La Rochelle in a matter of hours. They decided to check into an inn while waiting for Wardes. At this point, Inumuta decided it was time to sell some of the stuff he had retrieved from Count Mott. First he headed to the place where he could easily sell something. He headed to the Tailor's Guild and introduced himself as a merchant.

"You claim to be a merchant and yet you do not possess even a horse to carry your goods? Do not waste my time."

"I wouldn't dream of it, allow me to demonstrate."

The lady at the reception looked curiously at the strange man and watched as from the pouch on his side, he pulled out a length of cloth. Inumuta handed the lady the cloth.

"Now feel its quality!"

"This is so soft! Unbelievable! Where did you get such a material?! I've only felt something as soft of this in the garbes of nobility!"

The lady's eyes then narrowed and examined Inumuta suspiciously.

"You didn't steal this did you?"

"I got it from a noble in a duel, he surrendered his entire fortune to me, if you need proof then here is the official contract."

She snatched the parchment out of his hands and looked at it closely. After a few moments she handed it to the man.

"Would you mind allowing me to keep this while I discuss this with the others?"

"Not at all."

"Please wait here."

Inumuta waited for two hours as they tailors continued to argue and bicker over the issue until a representative was sent to him and he was taken into a room with a large table surrounded by what Inumuta assumed were the head tailors of the organization. The oldest lady, presumably the leader, at the other end of the table started the negotiations.

"Now Mister Inumuta, before we proceed, I would like to know how much of this cloth you possess."

"I have roughly about five hundred kilograms of the stuff."

"Five hundred kilograms!? In that small pouch!?"

"Yes, I can demonstrate it to you if you wish."

"That… Will not be required, I trust you wouldn't have come here just to lie about something like that after waiting for such a long time. Now as for the price…"

"How much does a kilogram of regular cloth usually cost?"

"Somewhere around fifty silver depending on the market."

"Well then I'll sell you all of it at a mere seventy-five silver per kilogram!"

"You must be joking sir, you definitely can't be serious! That is much too low of a price for such high quality cloth!"

"I am serious, we shall even settle this through a contract."

Inumuta promptly pulled out a piece of paper from within his jacket, which he just printed, and handed it to the other party.

"Simply stamp the seal of your Guild here and these five hundred kilograms of exquisite cloth will be yours for just the low low price of three hundred and seventy five gold!"

"Well I would be stupid not to accept!"

The seal was stamped and the contract was well, sealed.

"Well then, a pleasure doing business with you Miste-"

"God-san!"

'Oh no…'

A shout from a person at the entrance of the room had gotten the attention of everyone at the table.

"Mary! What is the meaning of this?! We were in the middle of an important negotiation!"

"But Head Tailor! He's God-san!"

"Who?"

"That man who was right there…?"

The people looked around and saw that Inumuta was gone, in his place was a small cube and a note which read:

'Greetings my Technos,

It appears my cover has been blown, but no matter, I have already taken the liberty of collecting my offering. This cube here contains your gift, simply push the red button and your cloth will appear in place of the cube. Until next time, May Science Prevail And Magic Fail…

-The Tech-Master '

The tailors of the Guild had always thought Mary's ramblings of a God-san to be from the mental damage she sustained at Count Mott before she was thrown away, only now did they realize that the words were true and a new God had surfaced in Halkeginia, one that helped commoners and punished nobles for their misdeeds. They all simultaneously realized the error in their ways and converted from Brimirship to Technomonology, relinquishing their faith for the noble's God. A loud unified prayer could be heard throughout the Guild.

"May Science Prevail And Magic Fail!"

* * *

Inumuta had made a hasty escape and decided to quickly wrap up the situation before they started to begin worshipping him, or worse, get the attention of nobles who would attempt to decapitate him. It wouldn't work but it would still be annoying.

'I know that religion is a very effective way to garner support but I still don't want to draw too much attention to myself…'

Deciding that he should not continue to trade in this city for the time being, Inumuta headed back to the inn.

'Ugh, its already quite late, I wonder how Ryuko is holding up."

Just as he finished the thought, a familiar scarlet scissors blade stabbed into the wall he was leaning against.

"_Inumuta… What the hell have you been up to?!"_

"_Um… Gathering support?"_

"_Don't you dare talk to me about that, I heard all about your 'Technomonology' and I'm not sure what you are planning but you are not allowed to radiate innocent civilians and claim it is a holy rite!"_

"_I wouldn't dream of such a thing Ryuko! I was merely trying to expand our search for Senketsu. I had planned to tell you about it as a surprise once I had a large enough following!"_

"_Hm… Well that sounds reasonable, but I've got my eye on you, we don't need a repeat of what happened on Planet X107."_

"_It was an accident!"_

"_You destroyed their entire civilization! You keep talking about your data and yet you destroyed an entire planet's worth of it!"_

"_I didn't know pulling out the sword would cause such a big commotion!"_

"_They were worshipping it! You pulled the damn thing out and they regarded you as their new God!"_

"_Like I said, I wouldn't have known!"_

"_You didn't have to leave blow up the planet when they tried to sacrifice me to you!"_

"_But what if you got killed?!"_

"_I can't die you idiot!"_

Ryuko smashed Inumuta's head with her blade, causing his display to fizzle a little. He quickly corrected the issue and noticed all the people around them. Due to all the shouting, a rather large crowd had gathered. It was only upon shouting the last sentence that Ryuko noticed as well. They were lucky that they had been speaking in Japanese and no one understood them. Ryuko quickly grabbed Inumuta and ran back to their inn room in hopes of minimizing the attention drawn to them.

"Seriously, this is all your fault Inumuta…"

"But you were the one wh- You know what? Nevermind. Lets just focus on more important things."

"Good, so what did you achieve?"

"I traded some high quality cloth for some gold."

"Wow not bad, you surprised me."

"What did you even accomplish?"

"Well…"

**"She bought me!"**

"What?"

"Ugh, I bought a sword, a talking one."

"A talking sword? Hand him over."

**"Woah, easy there girly."**

Inumuta scanned the artefact and detected a large concentration magical energy within it.

"So why did you buy it Ryuko?"

"He claimed to be six thousand years old."

"I see, allow me to verify that."

**"Wait, what are you doing? Stop!"**

Inumuta took a wire coming out of the back of his neck and jacked it into the open mouth of the blade and analyzed the information.

"Oh this is rich! All this data! Not to mention how useful this data is!"

"What did you discover?"

"Apparently, this thing here is the blade the familiar of the so called Founder carried and killed him with. It can also absorb and release magic or use it to control the wielder. This is rather amazing a blade, I'm going to keep it. Good find Ryuko, I guess now we should wait for Wardes."

Inumuta ejected from the blade and retracted his wire.

**"I feel defiled… Though I seem to have gotten my memory back!"**

"Lets get some sleep then, I'm exhausted from the hover board flight."

**"Wait what? Aw come on!"**

* * *

A/N: There's your new chapter, I hope this will be finished faster, I have other Fics I need to work on. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile.


	10. Chapter 10: Wardes

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter really soon. We've also hit the 10k view mark!

* * *

Wardes arrived the next morning on his Griffon and headed to the location of Inumuta and Ryuko. He had used his wind magic to determine their location, it was in an inn near the port, a smart move. Wardes hovered his Griffon above the building and jumped off after telling it to rest while he settled matters here. The Captain of the Griffon Knights hovered down with his wind magic and entered the building.

"Ryuko! Inumuta! Are you in here?"

Inumuta recognized the voice and went down to greet the man with Derflinger strapped to his back.

"Wardes, good to know you arrived safely, I trust you had a safe journey?"

"Yes, there is little that can catch a Griffon at its fastest, though those strange devices you used would likely do the trick."

"Are you interested in them?"

"They are most peculiar."

"Well I could part with maybe one of them, but I would need something of equal value in return."

"Why not let us fight a duel? If I win, I'll get the device, but if you win, I'll give you half my fortune!"

"Are you sure you are willing to bet that much?"

"I am willing to give anything so long as I can get that board, it could revolutionize warfare in the world."

"So be it, Ryuko will be your opponent, the fight shall happen at the cliff face on the outskirts of town."

"That is agreeable."

Inumuta went to wake up Ryuko and informed her of the duel.

"What's the big idea agreeing to such a thing on my behalf…"

"Just do it, I have a good reason for this."

"Fine fine, I trust you on that much."

"Thanks."

Ryuko and Inumuta headed to the cliff to discover Wardes was already there and waiting.

"So are you ready Wardes?"

"Not just yet, lets make this a little more interesting."

"How so?"

"How about you give me both boards for my entire fortune?"

"Only if I get my own condition."

"And what would that be?"

"We both get to ask the other one question which they have to answer truthfully."

Wardes quirked an eyebrow at this strange condition.

"Oh? Having doubts about me now are we? Well, whatever, I shall allow it."

Inumuta quickly printed a contract and got Wardes to sign it.

"You can ask first."

"Very well, what are your true intentions for coming to Tristain?"

"We have come to retrieve a very special artefact which will bestow upon the user amazing powers."

"And what might this artefact be?"

Inumuta waved a finger at this.

"You have already used up your question, now it is my turn."

"Ah, how discourteous of me, ask away."

"Where do your loyalties really lie?"

Wardes suddenly flinched at the questioned but quickly recomposed himself and tried to sound natural in his answer.

"Why of course I am loyal to Tristain, why else would I be on this mission with the two of you?"

"I just wanted to make sure, you two can fight on your own terms, I will be watching from afar."

The duel commenced and Ryuko opened with a charge towards the Viscount while avoiding the Air Hammers and Air Blades being thrown at her. She slashed her scissors blade at him and cut deeply into his arm.

"What are you doing! This was not a duel to the death!"

"Yes it is, that contract you stamped your seal on earlier clearly stated it was traitor!"

"I see… I don't know how you derived it but you will find I am no easy target!"

Wardes suddenly split into four. He had created wind clones that mimicked his appearance down to the finest details. The four clones had surrounded Ryuko and began to chant. At this point, Ryuko realized how easy her opponent would be based on how easily she landed her opening strike and decided to toy with him. She let the man finish his chant and lightning struck her, though a little crispy from it, she was relatively unscaved.

"Impossible! How could you take the blunt of that spell and still be standing!"

"Look Wardes, I think you need to gather more information on who you agree to duel, I'm immortal."

"A vampire?!"

"What? No! I'm not one of those blood sucking bastards! Well, I guess I'm the victim of a bloodsucker really…"

"No matter! I merely need to knock you out and make my escape! As long as I have this ring I wil be recognized as the rightful messenger from Tristain!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, a scarlet blur was seen and Warde's finger was gone while the ring found its way to Ryuko's palm.

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot to steal it off you."

"Curse you!"

Wardes sent his wind clones at her while he tore off a part of his cloak to make a makeshift bandage for his arm wound and finger stump. Ryuko simply did a single diagonal slash and ended all of them. Getting genuinely bored, she decided to taunt him.

"You know Wardes, if this is the best one of the strongest knights in the country can do, we might be able to rule the world with just maybe around ten percent of our power…"

"Grr!"

Wardes used his wind magic and attempted to contact his hired thugs.

"You trying to get the bandits you hired to save your ass? It won't work, Inumuta has just dispatched them while you were distracted with our duel."

"You'll pay for this!"

Wardes charged at her in blind fury over how terribly his plan had been ruined. Ryuko stabbed her scissors blade through him and it was over. She pulled out her blade and flicked the blood off before looking to above the cliff. Inumuta had cleaned up the reinforcements easily and jumped off to join Ryuko.

"Good thing I gave him that piece of bread earlier, it contained a lie detector which I had developed."

**"Partner, you've got some really advanced stuff on you, you sure you don't want to upgrade me? I mean, I haven't changed at all in these six thousand years and I feel like I'm getting left behind…"**

"Fine Derf, if it bothers you that much, but I'll need to get a suitable area to construct a new body for you before I can move you."

**"Hooray! Looks like this old blade can still fight yet!"**

'Actually, that reminds me.'

Inumuta mentally linked with his quarry outside the academy and got it to start refilling in the ground then pack up.

'Wouldn't want to drill into the core now would we?'

"Inumuta, what's our next move, I got the ring from the guy."

"For now we should hurry to Albion, based on what I heard, the rebels are launching a final attack in a few days to wipe out the remaining Loyalists who are held up in Newcastle."

"How large we of an army we talking about here?"

"Only twenty thousand, there are another sixty thousand in reserve though."

"Really? That means once we get there it'll be a piece of cake!"

"Exactly, lets go! I've already removed the height limit on our hoverboards, catch."

Ryuko caught her board and rode off with Inumuta to the White Country.

* * *

Back at Tristain's Academy of Magic, the imperial guards tasked with protecting Inumuta's quarry while he was gone were shocked when the contraption started to fold up and fill in the hole it had created. What surprised them more was when it became a round wheel like object and started to roll away. The guards gave chase as long as they could but eventually had no choice but to let it go. The mobile Extractinator Quarry soon found itself outside Wardes' estate. The guards at the estate raised their weapons at the strange machine and tried to ward it off.

"Cease, I am an envoy from the Tech-Master."

"The Tech-Master?"

It was then that the other guard bowed down and signaled his friend to do the same.

"He's the God that punishes nobles!"

They both bowed and prayed to the 'Technomonology' God.

"Please God-san! Rid us of this horrible noble lady which has been terrorizing us commoners for the past few days!"

"I now own this mansion, the owner has surrendered his entire fortune to me."

"Yes! Perform your miracle!"

The commotion had attracted many of the other workers at the building. The mistress was sleeping at the moment and did not notice the scene below.

"Remove the building God-san!"

The machine unfolded itself and the beam shot out of its funnel, slowly siphoning off the wall surrounding the compound. The pink haired lady in her bed tumbled as the staff cheered at the beginning of the end for the manor. Once the walls were gone, the beam started removing the doors and windows of the building, then moving on to the items which weren't nailed down, eventually removing the beds. The mistress fell from her slumber and woke with a start, noticing the beam absorbing the books on her bookshelf.

"What in Brimir's name is going on here!"

She exited her doorless room and walked down the stairs, only to find the house striped of all furniture and decorations. She heard the sound of people cheering and headed to the source of the commotion, only to find a strange contraption sucking up her house. In her rage, she drew her wand and cast a spell.

"Fireball!"

The result, however, was not a fireball, no, what happened was that a large explosion was created. While the machine remained undamaged, the employees of the manor noticed that their mistress had appeared.

"Mistress Louise!"

"Explain this situation to me immediately!"

"The Tech-Master has graced us with his presence and has deemed you to be an abusive noble. His divine envoy is erasing your home as we speak, look at the splendor of it!"

"What! You'll get it when Wardes gets back!"

"But Mistress Louise, Wardes is dead. He was sent on a secret mission and was found out to be a traitor to the crown, he was executed on the spot by his comrades."

"No… It can't be true… Wardes…"

A grief stricken Louise watched helplessly as her home was demolished, crying while the commoners cheered. Once the machine had completed its job, it spat out some gold bars at the commoners before returning to its wheel form and rolling off into the sunset. Cheers could be heard as the machine disappeared off into the horizon, drowning out the wails of a recently widowed maiden.

"May Science Prevail And Magic Fail!"

* * *

A/N: See? Much quicker, the issue now is how I can maintain this speed. I plan to keep this up for a few more chapters so I hope to wrap this up before August. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile.


	11. Chapter 11: Albion

A/N: I'm already slowing down, this isn't good…

* * *

Ryuko and Inumuta sped off on their hoverboards to the floating island of Albion. Upon arriving, they got into contact with the remaining loyalists and introduced themselves as the envoys from Tristain. Wales handed them the letter but was did not willing to leave his country, the same went for the rest of his troops.

Inumuta knew what would happen if they tried to fight despite knowledge of the invasion force and instead decided to use more drastic measures to secure them. Using his excellent negotiation skills, he convinced Wales to give up his country to the ones who saved it, this was promptly sealed with a contract and after stealing the Wind Ruby off his finger, Inumuta stuff him and all his soldiers into a containment cube.

He set the cube to release its contents upon impact and dropped it off the island. He dusted his hands as he saw the cube plummet, only to turn around and see Ryuko tapping her foot on te ground in annoyance.

"Did you really have to settle it that way?"

**"Yea partner, do you think they'll survive the fall?"**

"It saves the most lives and furthers our objectives the most. Another thing, I couldn't scan this island from the surface, the windstones here must be causing some kind of interference."

"Did you find anything then?"

"Unfortunately, but that means that if Senketsu is anywhere where these stone are there is no telling when we'll find him."

"We'll do it eventually I guess, for now we should prepare for the fight."

"I have something planned already, as for you, I guess you could try and use this."

Inumuta pulled out the Life Fiber Cloak from his pouch and handed it to Ryuko.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"It was the signature I detected in the academy vault."

"I see, well we have about a day left before the attack so let's get ready."

"I'll meet up with you at dawn in front of Newcastle."

The two headed their separate ways and prepared accordingly. Inumuta worked on his own devices while Ryuko tried training with the cloak on. She felt amazing with it on, the Life Fiber Fabric seemed to boost her speed and strength considerably, akin to the power boost provided by Senketsu. She sliced through her target dummies easily and was pleased with her newfound power.

The two worked on refining their preparations for the rest of the day and rested at their own makeshift camping spots for the night before meeting up in front of the city gates. Ryuko wore the cloak and dual wielded her scissor blades. Inumuta came up the Ryuko and broke the sword that held Derflinger in front of her eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Relax, with his soul no longer there, there was no point in keeping the blade."

"You moved him?"

"Yea, guess where, it took me all day to make."

"No way… You made a mech didn't you!"

"Yup."

"I've gotta see this for myself."

"Later, I'm going to use him as a surprise. For now we should hide, you take the left of the entrance and I'll take the right, I detected their army marching, they should be here in a little under five minutes."

"Right."

As the rebel army approached, the horns of war could be heard. When the commander came up to the building, he ordered his men to break down the door, only for them to be thrown back when the building exploded and revealed what was hidden inside. It was a light blue mecha that had everything from machine guns to rockets to lasers to nukes, it was one hell of a creation. At its front were the words 'May Science Prevail And Magic Fail', printed in large fonts.

**"Come and get some fellas! I've got plenty of ammo and each bullet has a rebel's name on it!"**

The giant four storey mecha rose from its crouched position and began to fire upon the rebels. The shoulder mounted chain guns fired special Vibranium alloyed rounds pierced through the soldiers with ease, the lasers emitted from the blasters mounted on the knees penetrated any shields the rebels tried to use against it. Rockets flew from the silos fitted into the chest of the mecha and obliterated large packs of rebel troops.

The mages at the back of the force fired off their spells, a barrage of elements hit to mecha, only to be absorbed by its hull. The machine's mouth then opened and a torrent of fireballs, air blades, water whips and earth spikes were spewed out. The mages had called for help and twenty thousand of the reserve troops moved forwards to aid in the assault, only to be instantly killed by a single explosive fired off the top of the mech.

The nuke flew and soared through its predetermined path, landing right in the centre of the force and wiping them all out. Undeterred by the losses, the general called for the remaining troops to attempt to flank the massive construct. Sadly for the soldiers, both flanks of twenty thousand were intercepted by Inumuta and Ryuko who wiped them out in mere minutes as the mech continued to tear through what remained of the original twenty thousand.

In mere moments, an army of eighty thousand had been reduced to a mere thousand, all injured and some near death. The survivors were rounded up by Ryuko and placed onto several large carts. Inumuta stood atop the mecha and addressed them, mimicking a holy figure.

"Hear me rebels, I, the Tech-Master, have quelled your foolish rebellion! Return to your leaders and tell them to gather what remains of their forces. Return here by sundown and I shall take them all on!"

The terrified soldiers quickly tried to run from the battlefield and watched as the bodies of their comrades were all shot with a green beam that turned them into ash which was blown away with the wind. They headed back to their base and informed their leader, Oliver Cromwell, of the situation.

"What! My entire army was defeated by three people! Impossible! You must be drunk!"

"This is no joke sir! The leader of the three claims to be some guy called the Tech-Master!"

'Hmm… My spies in Tristain informed me of this, I had previously put if off as some cult against magic but there seems to be more than meets the eye."

"Rally our remaining troops, I will deal with him personally!"

"Yes!"

Cromwell then went into his bedroom and called for Sheffield.

"You called?"

"Yes, I need your help in crushing the foolish man who tried to oppose me."

"Unfortunately Cromwell, this is where our alliance ends."

"Wait, you can't possibly mean to-"

A knife pierced the rebel leader as Sheffield ended him and stole the Ring of Andvari off his finger, using it to give him false life. She commanded him to do what he had planned on doing before, facing the cult leader in a final all or nothing battle. That evening, what little of the army that remained was accompanied by Cromwell and his personal guard to the site.

"You came, good, I see the leader is here as well."

"Destroy the heretic!"

"Now now I wanted to chat with you for a bit but I guess it won't work out anymore."

Spells whizzed past Inumuta as he expertly dodged the attacks being thrown at him.

"And here I thought the lot of you might have at least been able to put up some kind of resistance… Pitiful."

In a simple sweeping motion, Inumuta's fingertips shot a constant laser beam which sliced through the rebels in one fell swoop, ending the rebellion once and for all. The trio made their way to the castle of Albion and Inumuta raised a flag bearing the crest of Technomonology. It was a light blue flag with an atom drawing on it.

Inumuta stood atop Derflinger and addressed the crowd which had formed upon the raising of the new flag over the castle. He deployed loudspeakers that would allow the entire country to hear him and made his announcement.

"Citizens, today Albion is under a new government, those who wish to oppose us can come and express your displeasure in the morning. I the Tech-Master will be more than happy to oblige to your request. From this day forth, the religion of everyone in Albion must be 'Technomonology', any non-believers will be exiled. Today, Science has Prevailed and Magic has Failed!"

At the proclamation, cheers of joy broke out among the crowd as civilians were happy that the war had finally ended. They never believed in Brimir anyway so changing their God now would be fine by them. Within the cheers of happiness were some protests of the change, nobles who avidly believed in the Founder and his gift of magic.

"I will also be abolishing the monarchy, there will no longer be any commoners or nobles, just people. Any nobles caught abusing the people will be executed immediately."

An uproar occurred as the unthinkable had occurred. The commoners cheered and some started bowing while some mages gripped their wands in rage, knowing full well that if they fired they would be executed. Only one noble dared to oppose the Tech-Master, a fireball flew and collided with the mech but was promptly absorbed.

The noble reeled back from the failure of his attack and tried to escape, Inumuta tracked the path of the projectile and found his target. As a warning to all others, lasers came out of his eyes and disintegrated the man like the others.

"That is your first and final warning nobles, give up your possessions to the new government and you will be allowed to work in our new society."

For the next few weeks, Inumuta worked to change the way the society worked on the floating island while Ryuko maintained order with the help of Derflinger. There were one or two assassination attempts but poison did not affect Inumuta, nor did anything they could throw at him dent him. All travel in and out of Albion was denied and the only way to leave was to be exiled.

The streets and buildings were futurized, made to house a near infinite amount of people. The people learned how to operate the new technology and Albion was transformed into a nation that one would see in the twenty-first century. Cars bustled around the streets as people traveled between their homes and workplaces. The newly implemented Sibyle System kept the people in line. Most people were fine with it but some ex-nobles rebelled against it and were exiled.

Schools and factories were constructed, communications were modernized and clothes were made out of new materials. Eco-plastics were introduced and countless new products rolled off the assembly line while people took classes to be educated in how to use these goods as well as read.

After the completion of his plan, Inumuta opened the borders of Albion and a royal envoy was sent by each nation to investigate the floating island. Their ships had all been previously destroyed upon coming in contact with a forcefield around the landmass. They had managed to trace the point of origin of the blue field to be the top of the castle, there, Tristainian scouts reportedly saw a man with blue hair.

Once the field had dispersed, four separate ships docked at the main port of the nation, only to discover strange vehicles also docked there, hovercrafts, which they did not recognize. Strange armored guards escorted them to the castle where they were brought into a large room. All around them, the envoys watched in awe as delivery bots whizzed around doing their jobs and people in cars drove to their respective occupations.

The noise was overwhelming to them and the hum of generators, normally unheard to those exposed to it for a lifetime or who had been condition, repeatedly rang in their ears. The doors to the room opened and all people present sat around the large table and prepared for their talk.

* * *

A/N: So Inumuta and Ryuko essentially conquered Albion, what's next? Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12: Alliance

A/N: I'm sorry if it feels rushed but in reality I am not a person who likes to let things drag for too long. I write chapters for this in one to three days anyway, I'm just doing it many days in a row now. Besides, a butchered ending is better than no ending, based on a forum I saw, since you can choose not to continue.

* * *

They political representatives took their seats while Inumuta sat in his own personal high tech maneuverable chair with Derf guarding the entrance. The representative from Tristain was Baron Boaz, former Captain of the fifty-seventh noble battalion, the representative from Germania was Lemuria von Zerbst, head of the Zerbst household. Gallia and Romalia had also sent their representatives, Josette de Gallia and Julio Chesaré respectively.

"Now, let us begin this conference, what is your reason for coming to my land?"

"You impudent commoner! How dare you rob royalty of their nation! I had been holding it in while I was here but that was the last straw! If you decide to grovel at my feet now I will consider telling the Queen to lighten your sentence."

At the uttering of many forbidden words, the Sibyle System flared up and caged the man in a drone deployed forcefield, awaiting judgement.

"Let me out of here you worthless peasant!"

"Ugh, this is why I hate nobles. Mute."

The noise coming from the Baron was removed and the remaining four people continued.

"With all due respect here, while in my homeland of Germania you can purchase a noble title, abolishing the belief in Brimir is heresy! I am afraid you must repeal 'Technomonology'."

"No, Brimirism has only brought suffering to the people and impeded technological progress to a slow painful grind. With Technomonology, they are free of these inhibitions and are free to advance science at the proper pace."

"What could your science offer us that magic doesn't?"

"Look around you, this is all done by science, advanced science outclasses your magic easily. Take for example, this robot here could take your strongest spell at point blank range and come out unscathed. I'll even allow the Baron to try. Release."

The Baron was free from his forcefield prison and casted his spell. A large fireball flew towards the serving robot, only for a green field to light up around the droid as the damage was distributed throughout the protective layer of energy.

"Impossible! I am a Triangle Class Mage!"

"As you can see, even such an accomplished mage can do nothing against science, it has prevailed, and your magic has failed."

"Grr… Don't get too cocky commoner!"

"I'm in the perfect position to be cocky, currently I have a satellite orbiting in space that when activated will fire off ten nuclear warheads to each nation. That shall be the last time you address me as such, you will call me, the Tech-Master. Allow me to show you the devastation of my threat."

Inumuta snapped his finger and the room immediately darkened, only to change into a field. In the distance was an exact holographic replica of Romalia's capital city. The nobles watched in horror as a large round object fell from the sky and hit the church. The result was a large explosion which tore up the ground up to a kilometer away and leaving a crater that was twenty meters wide. The most affected was obviously the Romalian representative, Julio.

"You monster! All those innocent people!"

"Relax, that was but a simulation, besides, the strongest of my weapons could destroy the entire planet in an instant."

"No…"

Josette watched silently as the aftershock of such a revelation took its toll on the other envoys.

"Goal?"

"My goal? I wonder, I had originally come to this place in search of a certain piece of attire but I am currently unsure… Perhaps the answer will reveal itself in time…"

"Peace?"

"Fear not, I do not currently wish to pursue territories nor do I see myself doing so in the near future."

"Peace."

The representatives soon regained their composure and requested to continue negotiations at a later date. At this, Inumuta sent out four dealer bots to the castles of the four nations bearing the mark of Neo Albion. The envoys returned to La Rochelle and Inumuta moved to do his governmental duties.

There were often countless requests to see him on issues but the automated bot system managed to deal with most of them and usually only one or two warranted his attention. Today's appointment came in the form of a strange hooded girl. She removed it to reveal that she had pointed ears.

'An elf? What would an elf be doing here?'

"Greetings Tech-Master, I am Tiffania Westwood."

"What is it that you want?"

"I am requesting your help, I need someone to help my familiar!"

"What?"

"Who did you summon exactly?"

"Charlotte de Gallia, her mother is in grave danger!"

"So she's the Princess of Gallia?"

"Yes, I'm sure she could find some way to reward you for it!"

"As far as I know, Miss Westwood, Gallia is ruled by some Mad King and he only has one daughter named Isabella."

"She is his niece and he is about to execute her mother because I summoned her!"

"Hmm?"

"She was on an important mission of finding the Tristainian Void Mage but I summoned her just as she had found her target and it was already the deadline."

'It would be good because I could kill off the Mad King and instate her as Queen, that will allow me more political allies should the need for them arise.'

"Very well, I shall assist you in this matter, head to the port, I will prepare a ship for you. It will take you to Gallia, I will send my strongest warrior to assist you."

"Thank you!"

Tiffania left in joy and Inumuta activated his communicator to speak with Ryuko

_"I have a mission for you, we are going to turn Gallia into our ally, head to the port. You will meet up with some elven Void Mage and her familiar named Charlotte."_

_"How did the meeting go?"_

_"We aren't at war yet and they should be too scared to offend us."_

_"You didn't show them a nuke did you?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"Ugh, you do realize these guys are overzealous in their religion! What if they say you are a heretic or something and attempt a holy crusade?!"_

_"Then I'll block them with a forcefield."_

_"Whatever you say, I'm seriously wonder if Senketsu is even here. I mean we set up that scanner ages ago and yet it still hasn't detected even a trace of him…"_

_"It is possible that there is some kind of magical interference, however this is the same planet he was transported to. The short time I got before we jumped in, I analyzed it and the energy signatures were near identical."_

_"I'll trust you on that, so what does this elf look like?"_

_"Green dress, huge rack, pointed ears, you can't miss it."_

_"Got it."_

_"Your job is basically to kill the King of Gallia in some politically valid way and instate her familiar as Queen, she is the Mad King's niece so see how you can use that, say it was a fight for the throne or something."_

_"What are you going to be doing then?"_

_"I'm going to be experimenting with uranium."_

_"Wait, on who!"_

_"On the mages I captured during the attack on Newcastle. Now that all the important matters are settled I can finally see what happens when I radiate mages!"_

_"You're sick."_

_"Meh, it is for data."_

_"I'm gonna head out now, just make sure you contain the damn thing properly. There's no telling what they'll become."_

_"Got it."_

* * *

Ryuko made her way to the port and met up with the two.

"Tabitha? What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte."

"You're Charlotte?"

The girl in question nodded and knowing how messed up politics could get, Ryuko accepted it.

"Then I presume you are Tiffania?"

"Yes, are you the one sent by the Tech-Master?"

"Yes, our ship is here, come."

The trio boarded a high tech ship prepared by Inumuta and Ryuko piloted it to the Gallian stronghold of Al Hambra while cloaked before landing it in the courtyard, crushing a certain elf who was stupid enough to stand in the middle of the courtyard.

"That was quite the rocky landing, I wonder who I crushed. Wait a minute, I can just get her from the window, I should do that."

Ryuko brought the aircraft back up and headed to the tower Tabitha's mother was held in before using the mechanical arms on the ship to create an opening. She then activated the tractor beam and pulled the lady on board, tossing a pill into her mouth. It was a pill developed by Inumuta to 'reset' one's mind in the case of insanity or similar afflictions.

"What in the world is going on?"

"Mother."

"You should be fine now Queeny, now we're gonna pay your brother-in-law a visit."

"Joseph?"

"We're gonna usurp him."

"Rest."

"I'm not sure what you're doing Charlotte but I'll believe in you for now. Though I expect some kind of explanation later."

Tabitha nodded and Tiffania smiled at the reunion. They busted into the castle quarters and at this moment, detecting a fight, the negotiation bot activated its combat functions and attacked Joseph. Ryuko charged in to discover that the negotiation bot had been blasted out the window, she drew her scissors blade and attacked the Mad King, only for her attack to miss when a giant golem of iron reached in and grabbed the man before she could reach him.

Atop the shoulder of the golem was Sheffield, her runes shining brightly as she controlled the magic construct. The golem tried to punch her but she jumped and tried landing on the fist, only to discover a field around the armor which repelled her. She fell back and the fist retracted. The great golem Jormandr moved away while four people entered the room.

Ryuko recognized them as members of the Gallia Knight Army which Inumuta had briefed her about when he learnt that Gallia had been supporting the rebels in the invasion. Ryuko quickly took out Damien first, deeming him as the most important before tackling Jeanette and moving on to Jacques and Bleu. The unconscious quartet were left on the floor as Ryuko contacted Inumuta.

"We have a problem, that thing seems to have a forcefield of some sorts, I doubt I can pierce through it."

"Right, give me a moment."

In a quick mental connection, Inumuta linked himself with the giant cruiser class anti-surface gun he had installed below Albion and locked on to the large golem.

"Try and lead it away from a populated area."

"Got it."

Using Tiffania as bait, Ryuko decloaked the ship and lured Jormandr into a mountain pass and got clear of it once Inumuta gave the signal. From the direction of Albion, a beam of yellow light pierced the golem's defenses and continued to burn at it, melting both the controller and the golem itself.

With the Mad King dead, all the people rejoiced at the coronation of a nicer Queen Charlotte. Ryuko got her agreement to ally Gallia with Albion and left after the signing of a contract printed by Inumuta using the ship's onboard computer.

* * *

A/N: There's probably going to only be one more chapter left now that I looked through the list of events in the Zero no Tsukaima storyline… I guess I'll try and drag it to a good length but no guarantees here. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

A/N: What an unlucky number to end the story on…

* * *

With Gallia formally allied to Neo Albion, all the other countries were now seriously concerned since if Albion had wanted to invade them, they now had a land base to send their troops from as well as the floating country. The negotiation bots were constantly activate as the royal families discussed with the machine on trade terms in order to facilitate peace.

Port La Rochelle became a key part of the world as it imported and exported just about anything to and fro Neo Albion. In exchange for raw materials, a wide range of products were given in return to the provider countries. In the months that passed, Albion became the centre of the world and the demand for windstones was so high that the crisis about windstones lifting Halkeginia up was avoided simply because of Neo Albion's mining operations.

Inumuta had sent the mining bot from the academy to tunnel deep in the planet and extracted any wind stones it could find, placing it into a pocket dimension where Inumuta collected, refined and sold them to the Halkeginians. He had been careful to not allow any of his advanced technology get stolen by thieves through strict border checks, allowing only the believers of 'Technomonology', Technos, to migrate to the floating island.

Traders were allowed only to dock at the exterior port he had built. Goods would be handled by an AI he had created and all transactions were final with no room for negotiations. Soon, most of the continent did not wish to offend Gallia or Albion in any way, accepting them as too powerful to oppose unless you wished to risk instant annihilation.

Slowly and surely through the small technological innovations given to the Halkeginians, the continent was converted to 'Technomonology'. First spreading from Albion to Gallia to Germania, then to the Grand Duchy of Guldenhorf before the entire of Tristain. Though the Pope tried his best, the religion eventually took over Romalia and he was forced to abdicate.

Now without their religion to hinder them, Halkeginia made contact with the elves. Though relations were strained through years of conflict, the elves allowed the humans a say and some small trade began, mostly involving food and drinks in exchange for cloth. Trust built up slowly and with some careful persuasion, the elves parted with some of their people for a cultural exchange programme while some humans visited their cities.

With the state of the continent relatively secure, Inumuta sent a satellite to space and discovered that none of the other land masses on this world held any intelligent life. He smiled as he realized he had found a world to colonize. The Earth had become slightly overpopulated and people had started living in pocket dimensions to save space.

With this issue, Inumuta built a teleporter gate in hopes of constructing the other on an inhabitable planet in the future. He now flew over to the largest unoccupied continent and set up the gateway. As the portal flickered to life, he was greeted by the leader of Earth, Einbert Warren.

_"Inumuta, where are you? We've been trying to contact you for months."_

_"We are on some planet in unchartered space, it seems mostly empty except for one continent which we have already turned to our side. Send all available build bots through the portal, instruct them to create city template five and four. Send reactivate all miner bots as well, we have millenniums worth of minerals yet to be extracted here."_

_"I understand, I will do so at once. Are we to make contact with the locals?"_

_"For now no, just colonize the entire planet, it also has two moons so send two rovers over to set up mining operations over there as well."_

_"Yes sir, anything else?"_

_"Nothing for now, just note not to expose any of the locals to radiation, they can use magic but exposing them to anything radioactive will cause the magic in their veins to explode."_

_"I see… I have just sent the bots over and will be moving people once the city is complete."_

_"Good, I'll leave the groundwork to you then."_

Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the continent as a large shift in the continent was detected. Inumuta suddenly got a call on his communicator, he clicked it and heard Ryuko.

_"I feel it, Senketsu is in whatever just emerged from the planet!"_

_"What!"_

_"We need to deal with it quickly."_

_"I happened to be in the area and tried to cut it but it has a blasted forcefield like that golem and it seems to be stronger than the last one."_

_"Hold on, running scans and calculations now."_

Using the satellite, Inumuta scanned the beast and assessed the strength of the shielding.

_"This is not good, based on my calculations, nothing I have currently is strong enough to take it down besides the InuBaku and that could wipe the continent clean…"_

_"Think of something! Its causing all the dragons in their pens to go crazy, the sedation function was useful but some wild dragons are causing disruptions to trade by attacking the convoys."_

_"Wait a minute! That thing is heading towards Lagdorian Lake, try and keep it on its path, based on my calculations, if we can converge all five of the laser batteries on it, the shielding should fall."_

_"You mean those huge guns you planted at the top of every country and below Albion?"_

_"Yes, though we only have one shot, the laser batteries will take too long to recharge for a second full power shot."_

_"Then we'll get it in that shot!"_

* * *

In the forest next to Lagdorian Lake, attracting the Ancient Dragon was a certain Void Mage who went by the name of Louise, she had been living away from society after her husband's betrayal and refused to return even after her pardon due to the havok spread by her familiar. He had converted the entire of Halkeginia to 'Technomonology', leaving her as the last faithful follower of Brimirism.

Just as she was about to take a bite of her freshly charred venison she had salvaged from the crater, a shadow covered the entire area, making her turn around and gasp in shock. She gripped her wand as she saw the huge beast.

'This must be the crisis the Pope was talking about! That stupid dog of a familiar, this is all his fault! Wait… If I manage to defeat this thing then I would be heralded as the savior of the world! I can revive Brimirism! Founder Guide Me!'

Louise looked at the beast and readied her spell.

"Firebal-"

Just as she was about to release the spell, a pentagon of lasers hit the Ancient Dragon, burst past its shield and a piece of clothing was left behind, grabbed by Ryuko as she ran to a ship to meet up with Inumuta in Neo Albion. Louise stared blankly at where her one chance of redeeming herself had been. She cried.

Back on Neo Albion, Inumuta gave Ryuko some time to herself as she put on the familiar sailor outfit and pulled the pin, feeding blood into the ancient fabric once more.

**Queue Transformation!**

_"Where… Am I?"_

_"Senketsu!"_

_"Ryuko?"_

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap, thank you for reading if you've been here from the start, which I honestly doubt anyone is, I hope to see you in my other, less cracky with just as OP characters, Fics. It feels good to finally finish the story which started me on the path of Fanfiction. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile.


End file.
